What Everyone Else Saw, and What They Didn't
by namedawesome
Summary: A compilation of moments that the Harry Potter characters have seen. These aren't just any moments, they're moments of love between Harry and Hermione. The thing is, they haven't noticed what everyone else has. Enjoy!
1. Sirius

My name is Sirius Black. Yes, the same 'Sirius Black' that was James Potter's best friend! I don't know any others, do you? Well, you might, but I don't. Anyway, I'm Sirius, and I'm here to tell you something. It's not terribly important, but it's a right bit of gossip, I'll tell you! …Not that I gossip! I mean… you know… who doesn't talk about people? It's not really gossip, it's just… human nature, and I happen to have the nature of a human.

Anyway, this bit of information I have for you is about Harry Potter. Yes, the same Harry Potter that is my godson. But not just the Pronglet! It's about Hermione Granger, too! Ah, the two of them, quite the pair! I'm 'sirius' about that! Ha! Get it? Sirius instead of serious! I'm a genius! What was I talking about? Oh, right! Harry and Hermione! Those two! They're in love and they don't even know it! Kids these days… Oh bugger! I was going to let the suspense build… Now, I'm depressed… I need chocolate. Or ice cream… that sounds good… chocolate ice cream with chunks of chocolate. Damn… now I'm hungry!

Damnit! Harry and Hermione! Focus, Padfoot! Right, now I saw them doing something couplish! Is that even a word? Hmm… I don't know… Right! The pups! I call them that, Harry and Hermione, anyway. Well, I saw them cuddling on the sofa! What? It's exciting! Maybe if I showed you the memory instead…

_I walked into the library in Grimmauld Place, and there they were! Lying on the couch, cuddling!_

_Harry was lying on the couch half asleep, Hermione half on top of him. He had an arm around her waist and the hand of his other was grabbing one of her wrists. The hand that's attached to the wrist that Harry was gripping fisted a portion of Harry's shirt, around the collar. Hermione laughing softly at something that Harry had said as she unintentionally wrapped one of her legs around one of his. _

_I smiled to myself and left the room. I would find that book about house-elf stuffing later. Kreacher 'mysteriously disappearing' would have to wait another day…_

So, that's why I went to the library! Um… Not that I was going to kill him! Because I wasn't!

So, I've decided that Harry and Hermione are the new James and Lily. Well, look at them! Both Lily and Hermione are muggleborn and best in their year, and Harry and James look the same, have the same morals, and would do anything for the respective person I paired them with! I mean, surely, you've seen it! Look at them last year! No one believed him except Hermione, and they grew close! They love each other; you can see it in their eyes. At least, I can. I don't know about you, but I can… It really is like watching Lily and James again… Remus said the same thing after I told him. But that is another story, my friends. Unless you're a Deatheater, then you're not my friend…


	2. Neville

"Hey, Nev," Harry says to me as he enters the common room. Ever since I told him that I believed him on the train, he's been friendly. I just wave, shyly. He grins at me and sits on the floor in front of Hermione. She looks at him and smiled. Harry looks tired this year, its O.W.L's year, but I don't think he stays up studying. I hear him sometimes at night, during his nightmares.

Hermione nudges him with her foot and I hear her say, "You look tired…"

"I'm not," Harry lies. I can tell, when he looks everywhere but Hermione you know he's lying.

"Harry," Hermione sighs.

Harry rests his back against her legs and his head is leaned back on her lap, "Fine, I'm tired… Better?" Harry laughs as she hits him lightly on the head with her paperback and calls him a prat. She rolls her eyes and tells him to get off the floor. Grinning he obliged her, settling next to her on the sofa and throwing an arm over the back behind her. "What are you reading?" he asked her quietly.

"_Othello_ by Shakespeare," Hermione said. Harry nods but doesn't say anything else. I go back to my herbology book and thirty minutes later I look up at Hermione's voice. "Harry, wake up." Her head was trapped under his and he was snoring lightly.

I shake my head and am about to tell her that there's only one way to wake Harry up, but she already knows, apparently. She tugs lightly on a strand of his hair and his eyes open. Harry grins at her with this strange look in his eyes. "What?" he yawns at her.

"Go to bed," Hermione orders. He stretches and gets up, but before he leaves he drops his head and places a kiss to her hair. She rolls her eyes with a smile, "Goodnight, Harry."

As he goes upstairs, I recognize the strange look as love. I wonder if either of them know…


	3. Luna

Harry and Hermione have wackspurts in their brains, I think. Harry especially. He had lots last time I saw him. It was in the DA meeting. I've told Harry to look out for wackspurts, but he won't listen.

Last DA meeting, I was looking around for them, wackspurts I mean, and spotted a whole bunch in Neville's brain. He should get those cleared out. It could cause huge problems… I was going over to tell him, you see, when I saw Harry telling Hermione something. I don't know what it was but it looked important. Harry looked sad, maybe the nargles took something from him… Hermione was trying to make him feel better. Maybe he was nervous; it was the first meeting after all.

Neville must have seen me because he called my name. I smiled at him and said, "You need to get rid of those wackspurts, they make your brain fuzzy…" I continued to look at the two of them. Harry and Hermione. He looked less sad. She hugged him and they both looked happy… content, really. Those two really need to get rid of their wackspurts. They might see what everyone else does.

Maybe I could teach them both to get rid of the wackspurts. They make your brain go fuzzy, you know…


	4. McGonagall

I have a duty to my students, especially towards Gryffindor students, seeing as I am their Head of House. I have seen many romances in the walls of this great institution, including James and Lily Potter. Now, you may be wondering what has me speaking to you about love and relationships, and, let me assure you, I don't quite know myself. It might have been what I saw early this morning as I was checking the common room for stragglers.

I don't usually stay up until 3:30 in the morning, but I was. I went about my business checking the common room, when I saw Miss Granger asleep at the table in the corner. I was about to send her off to bed when Mr. Potter appeared in the stairway of the boys' dormitories. I saw him look at Miss Granger and smile quite fondly whilst he shook his head at her sleeping form. I never knew love could be found among people as young as fifteen until I saw that look in Mr. Potter's eyes. The look of utter adoration and dedication for another individual that is rare, even among adults. As he made his way across the room to Miss Granger, I watched with great curiosity. I saw him observe her for a few moments the put a hand on her back.

He surprised me, I wasn't expecting his to speak, you see, when he said, "Hermione, wake up." When she didn't, he sighed, "'Mione, come on up to bed." Mr. Potter grinned when he heard her mumble something. "I know you're tired but tomorrow's Saturday you can sleep in."

"To tired to move," Miss Granger grumbled. I saw Mr. Potter smile the smile filled with love and I realized he doesn't know that he loves her.

"Hermione, come on, now. Off to bed with you," Miss Granger got up and walked to the stairs leaning heavily on Mr. Potter. "If you're in the common room before 8:00 tomorrow, I won't let you in the library for a week." Miss Granger rolled her eyes but walked up the stairs.

None of the player in the game of love has had the look in their eyes that Mr. Potter looks at Miss Granger with. They love each other more than most people can comprehend and they don't realize what's right in front of them! I've seen a lot of great romances in these old halls, I don't think any are going to compare to the one Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are in.


	5. Lee Jordan

"As far as I'm concerned, Harry would be good for Hermione. I mean, he can calm her down and stop her from making us stop our testing! He makes an excellent distraction, right George?" Fred grinned. The twins were talking to each other and Lee Jordan. Lee was listening to his friends with little interest but it always made him laugh.

"Right you are, Fred! Right now, for example!" George said.

"Has there been a siting, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why, I do believe there has, Mr. Weasley! They are rare to see these days…"

"About as rare as our Ronniekins missing the quaffle…"

"You just had to bring that up…" Lee groaned. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was doing horribly with the youngest male Weasley on the team.

"Shut up and look at them!" George hissed.

When he looked over he saw Harry grinning at Hermione who looked livid while staring at the three of them. "Come on, 'Mione, they're just joking," Harry tried to hide his laughter.

Hermione turned to him and her glare diminished almost immediately. "Alright… they're just so… so… UGH!" she sank into the chair next to him.

"I know…" Harry stood and moved behind her chair. He started to knead her shoulders, and grinned as she leaned her head back so it rested on his chest. "Forget about them, alright?" he smirked and winked at Fred, George, and Lee.

Hermione sighed and said, "You're not making it that hard, Harry…"

Lee rolled his eyes as Harry laughed. _'They need to get together. To distract her, if not because of that, then because they're in love,'_ Lee thought in exasperation.


	6. Seamus

I'm not sure what people have been on this year. I mean, I still don't really believe Potter, but I kind of do. It's hard to explain, ya' know? I've known him for about five years, and he's never lied to me. We've been in the same dormitory for that long, he's a good guy, as far as I can tell. A part of me believes him; it's confusing as hell.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, what the hell's wrong with everyone? Just a few hours ago I was eating dinner down in the great hall, and glanced down a few seats, and I saw Harry filling Hermione's plate as she read. First of all, who reads at the dinner table? Second, how the hell does he know that's what she wants?

So, I'm looking at him and then I look at Ron, you know, 'cause he likes her. He's not doing a bloody thing! Just sitting there stuffing his face. Then I look back at Harry and Hermione. She looks up at him, kisses his cheek, and starts to eat! Does this happen every day? Am I missing something? I look up at the ceiling to make sure the sky's not falling. It's not, I think it bloody well should be.

I look at Harry and he had this weird twinkle in his eye as he managed to get her to put the book away and talk to him. He's grinning… I haven't seen him that happy since third year… I look at Hermione. She's got that same little twinkle.

I'm in the dorm now, Harry's asleep. I think that twinkle shows up in me mum and da's eyes when they look at each other… but that might be an Irish thing. Maybe Potter's Irish. Ya' never know.


	7. Cho Chang

I kissed him before winter holidays… I was crying, though… I never thought I would after what happened to Cedric, but I couldn't help it… Oh, here I go crying again! I can't seem to stop these days… I'm confused about Harry… Should I like him? Oh, this is upsetting.

I saw something that made me even more confused about my Harry situation. He and Hermione were walking through the halls together yesterday. The Weasley boy wasn't with them like he normally is, I didn't think about that until afterwards, though. Anyway, Harry and Hermione were walking so close together that they kept bumping into one another. They didn't seem to mind. Like it was normal. They weren't normal bumps though, they were the kind lovers used to capture the others hand. I guess you could call them brushes, instead of bumps…

I was upset when I saw them like that… but yesterday, after the DA meeting, he kissed me… I don't think he meant it. I think he'd rather I was Hermione. I will never understand what he sees in her! She's not pretty or anything spectacular… She is smart, though.

Oh, and that day I saw them in the hall, they were whispering. I don't know what about, but they seemed happy. That was the happiest I've seen Harry since the beginning of last year. I don't know if I want to ruin that… but he did kiss me… That means _something_ doesn't it?


	8. Molly Weasley

I know what love is. My husband and I are very much in love. Now, Dears, I have seen many relationships pass through my family, with six boys its hard not to have that experience. What I've just seen has given me a fresh look into the world of love.

Hermione, the poor dear, was so stressed about Harry when she arrived this morning. She demanded to know where he was, and barley listened to my Ronald and Ginny as they complained about his seclusion. Once she knew where he was she ran straight to him. I admit, I followed her, but just to check up on him! I was worried about the poor dear, hasn't eaten in 3 days!

"Harry, it's me… Open the door…" I heard her say. She had her forehead leaning on the door and stepped back as he opened it. I hardly got to see him when she engulfed him in a hug. She sighed, "I've been worried sick about you! Ginny's told me that you separated yourself from everyone!"

She was still hugging him when he said, quite harshly, "Been talking about me have you?" I wondered why he didn't push her away if he was angry about them talking about him. It was very strange.

Hermione sighed and pulled back just a bit. They still had their arms around one another. She said, "Harry James Potter, you know what I mean."

Harry let out a humorless chuckle, "I always know what you mean… I'm just…" He broke off and sighed. The poor dear… I should make them all lunch.

"I know… You know I'd do anything to make you feel better…" she sighed hugging him once again.

I saw Harry sigh and smile before he closed his eyes, seeming to be content. "I know, I know."

I went back downstairs and had a plate of sandwiches ready in a minute or so and walked into the boys' room. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione we're all there. The room was tense so I quickly left, but stayed outside the door to listen in.

"How come you told Hermione and not me?" Ron's voice belted out.

I heard a sigh and then Harry's voice, "It doesn't matter, Ron."

"It bloody well does!" Ron pouted. I know when my children pout.

Hermione spoke, "It really doesn't, Ron."

The conversation went on and they started talking about trivial things. Every now and then Ron would bring up what ever Harry had told Hermione first and they would always defend each other. Their devotion was astounding any other Teenager would have come up with an excuse but they stood strong and kept it to themselves.

Later that night at dinner, everyone was eating under my watchful eye, I was sure to make Harry eat at least two full plates. Not that I needed to, Hermione was taking care of that. At one point, everyone was silent as Hermione said, "Harry if you don't eat, I will shove this food down your throat!" I saw Sirius smirk and elbow Remus with raised eyebrows.

It was obvious she loved him. It was obvious neither of them knew.


	9. Ron

Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm not much, I don't notice much either. 'Least, that's what Gin says. But I do notice some things, you know. Like how much of a prat I was about the goblet thing, or how Sirius doesn't like me as much as he does Hermione. I've noticed something else, too… I s'pose I should've noticed it earlier... doesn't matter now though…

Harry and Hermione have been rather close lately. I don't like it. I mentioned it to Sirius… he smiled real big, you know, looked like a dog baring his teeth like that. Then he said, "I know isn't great?" That confused me. That made me watch 'em

I watched 'em a while. Then, I thought about how they acted 'round each other. They looked like a couple. Like, yesterday, Hermione was sitting on the couch in the library of Number 12, we're there for the holidays, and Harry sits right next to her on the couch and started reading over her shoulder. She didn't even care and barely looked up as he put an arm 'round her shoulders. She just leaned into his side like that happens all the bloody time!

I mean, blimey… how'd I miss that? It's like they're going out or something… And why was Sirius so happy?


	10. Remus Lupin

I wouldn't usually do something like this but Sirius has decided that for me.

**You know you want to, Moony! You've seen them together just as much as I have!**

Sirius… would you please just let me get this over with? It doesn't matter how much they look like James and Lily, I don't want to be here longer than necessary.

**Oh, I see! You just want to get back to Tonks!**

WHAT? I hardly- you little- Oh, honestly…

**I knew you would like her, bit of a wild one, isn't she? **

We're not talking about this.

**Oh, but we are.**

I thought you wanted me to tell them the moment I saw, but if you've changed your mind I'll just go.

**NO! You can't leave! You haven't even told me yet!**

You are the Queen of Gossip, you know that?

**It's not gossip, it's HUMAN NATURE! I thought we went through this last time…**

Do you want to hear this or not?

**Oh, alright… Get on with it.**

Well, I was sitting on an armchair in the library when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron came into the room. Ginny and Ron take the couch and set up a chess board. There was only one armchair left as Harry and Hermione went to sit down. I was about to get up and leave but I caught sight of Harry and Hermione. They somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the chair and were whispering softly to each other. Actually, Hermione was the only one whistling and Harry looked like he was about to pass out, with all the sleep he's been missing. Harry smiled, nodded at her, and closed his eyes, but not before dropping a short kiss to the side of her forehead.

**Well? Didn't I tell you?**

Yes, yes. They are a lot like James and Lily.

**I told you! Best Christmas present ever!**

Have I ever told you that you give me the worst headaches?

**Yes, every time you come over. Why do ask?**

(Sigh).


	11. Lavender

"Parvati, oh, Parvati," I called into the dormitory I shared with three other girls. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

Parvati looked over at me, clearly interested. "What?" I just smiled coyly and sat on the bed next to her. "Lavender Brown, you better tell me the juicy piece of gossip you just unearthed!"

I grinned, "Well I had just walked into the common room and guess who I saw snuggling on the couch." I loved making her guess.

"Ron and Hermione?" She said immediately. They were the only people in the tower with a sexually charged relationship and a good guess, but she was wrong. I shook my head, my smile was getting bigger. I was about to burst with this news. "Well, tell me!"

I paused for dramatic effect, then I said, "Hermione and… Harry Potter!"

"No!" she exclaimed. This was a surprising development, indeed.

I nodded. "And they're still down there, exactly how I found them. You just have to come look!"

Parvati squealed and we ran downstairs to catch a glimpse. We silently made our way into the common room to get a better look. When we saw them, I had to hold in an excited squeal; they are just too cute together!

They were still on the couch but had shifted positions. Hermione was in between the back of the couch and Harry while lying half on top of him, while Harry was lying on his back. Harry was mumbling something that we couldn't hear but made Hermione laugh. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other was motioning at something toward the ceiling. She was resting her head on his shoulder, one of her hands was grabbing the one of Harry's that was sticking out from behind her shoulders, and the other was resting on the middle of his chest.

Parvati looked at me and grinned. This was the best piece of gossip in the history of Hogwarts!

We were heading up to the dorm when I heard Harry say with a smile in his voice, "This is the happiest I've ever felt…" His hand fell to his chest and he laced his fingers into Hermione's.

I paused long enough to hear Hermione ask, laughing slightly, "In your entire life?"

Harry smiled but replied sadly and seriously, "Is that so ridiculous?"

I walked further up the stairs but held back so I could hear her response. "Well, you haven't lived your whole life yet, Harry," she sighed. I could barely hear it.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, but I only know about this half, and I've never been happier. You know, other than the whole Voldemort trying to kill me issue."

Hermione gasped and said, "Harry… will you promise me you won't die?"

I heard Harry sigh and whisper something. I couldn't hear them say anything else, so I joined Parvati in the dorm. The way they were speaking to each other sounded like they were together, and not to mention how cozy they looked. They're in love. I think I'll keep that juicy piece of gossip to myself though, they need to figure that one out for themselves…


	12. Draco Malfoy

I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You all know me as the best student in all of Hogwarts. If my father were in charge of this place, there would be nothing wrong with it. Unlike there is now, what with the mudbloods and all.

That reminds me. Potter and _his_ mudblood. Pitiful really. They were holding hands walking in the corridors. Disgusting, if you ask me. I don't know how he can stand being so close to that thing. But Potter puts up with her. Don't see why, of course, she's filthy. Anyway, they were holding hands walking through the corridors, holding hands, while mudblood Granger talked about something. Potter was watching her with this odd expression. I don't know what it was, but it seemed like a caring expression. Reminded me of the way Weasley looked at his food. Almost loving, really. I could use that against him someday.

All these mudbloods make me sick. When the You-Know-Who rises again, we'll be rid of them and Potter, too. This place really has gone to the dogs.


	13. Ginny

_**Authors note: this is in response to an anonymous reviewer percyjacksonharrypotter. They wanted to see one with Ginny and frankly I wanted to too. Oh and a big thank you to all who reviewed for all your kind words; it's good to know that my stories are enjoyed. Happy reading, and a belated happy holidays to everyone who celebrates something.**_

_**Also, this is one of the last POV chapters. gave me the idea to start a regular story. The chapters will probably be longer as a result. So, please enjoy!**_

I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm the best looking girl of my year, at least, that's what Michael told me when we were dating. I also have a crush on Harry Potter… I've always had a crush on Harry though… He doesn't see me. He seems to see Hermione.

I can't believe her! She told me she doesn't like him and look at them over there! All happy, and close… and practically gazing into each other's eyes… Oh, I wish he'd look at me like that. Seamus tries to be romantic, but I can't really see him that way. I usually just picture him as Harry.

It doesn't help that Harry loves her. I mean look at them… they're sitting at their usual table in the common room doing their homework. At least they were doing their homework five minutes ago. Now they're talking softly to one another. Harry's resting the side of his face in his palm, and the other is lying on the table. Hermione has one of her hands resting on the crook of his arm that's holding up his head, and her other hand is gesturing vaguely at the ceiling. It looks like she's telling him a story and I shift closer to listen in.

"…and my mum turns to him, _still_ covered in ice cream, and says, 'Your daughter just caused the carton to explode without touching it, and you're laughing?' Well, my dad and mom are very different… Um, well, he's a lot more open minded than my mother. But he says, 'Yeah, at least it's not chocolate.' My mother was furious! He slept on the couch for at least a week," Hermione grins and laughs softly. Harry chuckles a little longer than necessary and sighs. I watch as Hermione brings the hand that is now resting on the table up to his face. She looks worried and whispers, "You need sleep, Harry… You're very giggly when you're tired." She smiles at him again and I hold back a scowl.

He sighs, "I know… I just can't…" His eyes close, and I wish that my touch would make him react like that. I know it never will. He loves her, he'll always love her, and maybe one day they'll both realize it.


	14. Hermione

I'm Hermione Granger. Some people might describe me as the best witch in my year, a title I don't think is necessary. I've been called Harry Potter's best friend, that Muggle-born the Boy-Who-Lived keeps around, and mudblood. I've never been known as more than just those labels. Harry's had it worse. The Boy-Who-Lived, Heir of Slytherin, the Boy-Who-Lied, fraud, cheat, the list goes on. These titles aren't Harry. I know Harry. Harry's shy, modest, embarrassed, reclusive, and loving. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and you can tell what he's thinking all the time. Harry makes people smile with his childlike curiosity. Sometimes that curiosity almost breaks my heart.

Third year, for example. We were sitting in the common room, all three of us. There was a couple cuddling on the couch and Harry would glance toward them occasionally, with this look. It was a shy, curious, and sad kind of look. Then he asked, "Hermione, what are they doing?"

I looked at the couple, then back at Harry. He was serious. I couldn't believe it; he had to know what cuddling was. So, I said, "They're cuddling, Harry?"

He nodded and looked at his hands. He looked slightly confused. Then he looked at them again and then back at me, "What… Why?"

I bit my lip. Ron had stopped and was listening. Unfortunately, he said, "What do you mean 'why'? They're just cuddling! You've done that before haven't you?"

Harry's eyes tightened as he glared at Ron. "No, I haven't."

He was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand as he passed. I pulled him down into the arm chair I was sitting on and leaned into him. For good measure, I pulled one of his arms around my shoulders. I sighed trying to get through the embarrassment of sitting in the same chair as Harry and said, "People cuddle as a way to show affection… um…" I paused looking at my lap, and cleared my throat. "It's not strictly for… romantic purposes. Um… parents and children, other realities, um… friends, I guess."

My hands were shaking and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Harry was frowning, trying to figure something out. Harry's hand grabbed one of mine and he said, "I… I'm not used to touching people… I've learned… not to like it." He trailed off and relaxed into the chair, making me smile. ,

That was the beginning of whatever this is the he and I have. During fourth year, there weren't many of those moments, but this year… Harry needs someone, and I guess he made that me. He's my best friend, and I would do anything for him. If that means he wants to cuddle at random times then so be it. Like now for example…

Harry's just pulled me half into his lap, so one of my legs is over one of his. He grabs my hand and rests both our hands on top of my leg. He sighs and as I look at him I know he's exhausted. He yawns and rests his forehead on my shoulder and asks me, "Have you ever wanted to do something spontaneous? Like, you don't even know what it is you just want to do it…"

I laugh softly, with my face buried halfway in his hair, and say, "I don't know…"

He takes a deep breath and says half laughing, "I want to jump off of the Astronomy Tower."

I blink, "What?" I pull back and look at him. Did he just…

He pulls me closer so his chin is resting on my shoulder and one of his arms is around my waist. "With a broom, 'Mione. I wouldn't throw myself off the Astronomy Tower like that."

I smile and lean my head against his. "You better not, Potter…" He chuckles and I notice that he laughs longer than he usually would. "You need sleep… you really do, Harry. This is unhealthy."

"I know…" he sighs. "Do you mind?"

I turn my head to look at him, "Mind what?"

"If I just fall asleep on you…" he whispers.

He's so tired and I don't have the heart to say no. "Of course not." He falls asleep just like that. I just sit here remembering that day in third year when I told him why people cuddle. He's innocent, childlike, curious, and loving. Sometimes I wonder if that loving, curious look in his eye is ever directed at me… A small part of me is afraid of the possibility that it is.


	15. Snape

I hate Potter. All the Potters… his father most of all. But I could never hate Lily. That's why, sometimes, I find myself being kind to that snot. His eyes are the same as hers. That same dark green…

The Granger girl reminds me of Lily a great deal. Of course Lily wasn't nearly as obsessed with knowledge as Granger is, but they are very alike in every way.

As I sit here watching the both of them, I find it almost impossible to quell the urge to ruin Potter's small moment of happiness. He doesn't deserve it, but I can't help but watch as Granger places a hand, almost absentmindedly, in his hair. Potter was reading the passage I had assigned as busy work, his head resting on his arms on the table. She was also reading it, clearly unaware of her actions. Potter didn't mind. He smiled, a sickening sight I assure you.

I had had enough of this little moment and snapped, "Potter, there is no slouching in my class." I decided to ignore the fact that Miss Granger was still caressing his hair in that disgusting manner lovers sometimes have.

Potter glared at me but sat up. His annoyed look turned amused as Miss Granger still hadn't removed her hand from his hair. He had to do it himself and I turned away. He may have had Lily's eyes but he was too much like his father.


	16. Harry

_**Authors note: this is the last of the character POVs… Alas, a sad chapter in the particular fanfic, but the beginning of a new chapter with longer moments told by a narrator. I think it's fitting for Harry to be the last in this character POV train, and there will be the occasional character POV in the story that follows no matter how scarce. And that story will be filled with little moments like this one. So, enjoy and have fun.**_

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing two hours ago, and I slept through it! It's my fault she ended up there in the first place… She probably doesn't want to see me… I have to see her though… I almost lost her in the Department of Mysteries. I lost Sirius, but I can never lose her. I don't know what I'd do…

I need to find her; I've been searching for her everywhere. I asked Parvati and Lavender if they've seen her or know where she went. They hadn't… I've checked the library, the Great Hall, the common room, everywhere… And I can't fi- the bloody lake. Your smart, aren't you, Potter? Forgot about your best friend's favorite spot. Merlin, I'm an idiot.

There she is… standing there. She probably missed it, with her in the Hospital Wing and all. The sun is causing that bushy hair of hers to shine like never before. I don't want to ruin the moment, so I watch her for a short time. My anxiety gets the better of me and I find myself walking up behind her. I don't know when but my arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her as close as I could. I felt her laugh. I sighed in relief.

"Harry!" she laughs out in that bubbly voice of hers. It's quiet for a few moments, then she says, "I wondered when you were going to find me…"

I chuckle at that and say, "I would've found you sooner if you had woken me up." She shakes her head and stares out at the lake. I find myself wanting to stay like this forever. Every time we end up like this I want to stay like this forever. Suddenly, without meaning to I blurt out, "I'm sorry, Hermione…"

She starts and turns her face to look at me, "Whatever for?"

I give her a humorless bark of laughter. "For not listening to you, for putting you in danger, for causing you to be put in the Hospital Wing, for-"

She cut me off saying, "Don't you start, Harry James Potter!" There was a pregnant pause and I waited for her to tell me how much she hates me. "I don't care about any of that. I just want you to be okay and to know that none of this is your fault."

My body sags with relief but I catch us before we fall to the ground. I take my glasses off and burry my face into her hair and neck. Her scent comforts me as it always has. She doesn't hate me… I feel one of her arms come up to my hair and fall back to where they were placed on top of mine around her waist. "Thank you…" I whisper.

She whispers back, "You're welcome…"

I rest my chin on her shoulder and look at her profile in the rising sun. Everything but her face was blurry, and I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face. She was the closest thing I've ever had to the kind of family I've always wanted. Not to mention, how cuddly she can be. But don't tell her that.


	17. Nighttime Talks and Daytime Thoughts

Harry walked quietly up the stairs of the Burrow. He had just helped Dumbledore recruit a new teacher, and he was tired. He was intent on going to bed, and he didn't notice that someone was following him. He opened to door to his room and was surprised when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, wand in hand, and blinked at the one person he didn't expect: Hermione. "Hermione… I thought you were sleeping…"

She rolled her eyes, grinning as took his wand from him and hugged him while sliding it into his pocket. "I was waiting for you."

Harry hugged her back and asked, "I thought you didn't expect me until tomorrow." He tightened his hold on her and smiled as kissed his cheek. He pulled back and led her to his bed. They sat down on the edge and looked at each other for a moment. He laughed softly asking, "How's your summer been, then?"

"Well, I spent some time with my parents. We didn't do anything particularly interesting, but we had a good time. When I came here, everything started getting hectic. Ginny's been complaining about her mother and Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley is complaining Fleur, and Fleur is complaining about Mrs. Weasley. In my opinion, Fleur is the only one who has any business complaining at all…" Hermione sighed. She looked sheepish for a moment. "Sorry… I've just been a bit overwhelmed by everyone wanting my attention. Not to mention Ron getting goo-goo eyes over Fleur. It's rather annoying, actually." Harry chuckling caused her to realize she was talking excessively again. She looked over at him with an embarrassed smile and noticed he had stretched out on the bed. "So, what have you been up to this summer?"

Harry smiled sleepily and motioned for her to join him. He watched as she crawled toward him and laid her head on his chest. "The usual. Chores, thinking, I've started running in the mornings. I'll have to scout out a place to run here, though…" he trailed off, running a hand through her hair. "Enough about that, I want to hear about this complaining triangle!" he said with a laugh.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley doesn't want Bill to marry Fleur, so she's complaining about that. She's also trying to get Tonks together with Bill, but that's not going to happen because Tonks is in love with someone else," Hermione sighed and shook her head at something. "Ginny's complaining that her mum's annoying her and Fleur is annoying her even though they don't talk one bit! That's what I don't understand…" She looked up at Harry and sighed. He looked amused. "And Fleur's been… Well, not exactly complaining, but she's been expressing her concerns about Mrs. Weasley not liking her… She has the right to be concerned, seeing as she's going to be Mrs. Weasley's daughter-in-law." Hermione sighed again, unconsciously inhaling the scent of him afterwards. "So, I've been avoiding everyone, except Fleur, because she needs that support… besides… she's the only female I can stand in this house at the moment…"

"You do seem a bit stressed," Harry grinned. He took hold of her arm and pulled her gently until she was on top of him, her head resting on her arms, which were now resting on his chest in a folded position. Their legs were tangled together in a way that neither cared to figure out at the moment. "I bet you're glad I'm here, then…"

Hermione let out a small puff of air that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh, "You have no idea, Potter."

"Oh, okay, Malfoy…" Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

Hermione laughed and replied grinning, "Shut up, you!" They grinned at each other when Hermione suddenly let out a huge yawn.

Harry smiled rather sleepily and asked with a smaller yawn than Hermione, "Tired?" She nodded closing her eyes. Neither of them would've minded falling asleep like this, they were best friends after all, but they knew Mrs. Weasley would. Harry sighed, regrettably and said, "Come on, 'Mione, bed time."

"I know," Hermione groaned as her shoulders slumped. She reluctantly got up and stretched, while Harry sat up watching her. "Goodnight, Harry," she said.

She was about to kiss his cheek when he stood and pulled her into a hug. He placed a kiss to her temple and muttered, "'Night, 'Mione." She left the room smiling to herself.

In the morning, Hermione sat at the breakfast table between Ron and Fleur. Harry was still sleeping and Hermione felt like she should be in a similar position. The usual commotion of the Weasley family was starting up, like it did every morning, and Hermione found herself wishing she was in the company of quiet people.

"Excuse me, 'Ermione, I was wondering ef you wanted to 'elp make a plate for 'Arry?" Fleur's voice cut through the endless clamor over breakfast.

Hermione smiled, "Of course, Fleur." The two of them set to work, under Mrs. Weasley's nose of course, and made a plate for the only sleeping resident in the Weasley home. Hermione just finished pouring a glass of pumpkin juice when Molly caught them.

"What are you doing, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She looked curious.

Hermione stood along with Fleur, "We're taking a plate to Harry."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the plate and exclaimed, "Oh, that's not nearly enough for him! He's-"

Hermione cut her off, "Harry doesn't eat as much as Ron does, Mrs. Weasley. This is enough." Hermione paused. "Besides, he can always come down for more later." With that Hermione led Fleur to Harry's room.

"Are you sure zat was wise? Saying zose sings to 'er?" Fleur raised a brow. She had never heard the bushy-haired young woman talk back like that.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Not entirely… but I think I know Harry better than her, and that includes his eating habits."

They arrived at Harry's room and Fleur watched Hermione open the door. Both women laughed at the site of Harry Potter drooling onto his pillow. Hermione motions for Fleur to follow her. Fleur stopped short of the bed and watched Hermione sit on the edge and reach a hand up to his hair. The French woman was surprised when Hermione pulled on his hair instead of running her hand through it. The effect was instantaneous, Harry's eyes opened and he sat up, almost bumping heads with Hermione. "What happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly, "You woke up."

Fumbling with his glasses he replied, "So that's what it was. I thought someone else had woken me up…" he looked at her pointedly but sniffed the air. "Is that breakfa-" he cut himself off, "Good morning, Fleur, how are you?"

Fleur smiled, "Good morning, 'Arry! Et iz so nice to see you!" She put the tray in front of him and kissed both of his cheeks. When she pulled back and sat on the edge of the other side of the bed he had a confused yet surprised expression on his face.

Hermione laughed too and said, "Eat up, Harry. Ron wants to practice keeping later."

Harry examined the plate in front of him. They had filled it with toast, eggs, and sausage. Not too much, either. "Thanks for breakfast," he said before digging in.

"Et was no problem, 'Arry. Besides, 'Ermione wanted to say 'hello,'" Fleur said ruffling his hair.

Harry smiled through a bite of toast and swallowed. He didn't want to talk with his mouth full, Hermione would scold him. "More like 'good morning,' she stayed up waiting for me last night."

"Iz zat so?" Fleur smiled knowingly at Hermione. She chuckled as Hermione blushed.

Harry just nodded and pretended not to notice the blush on Hermione's cheeks. He was about to take a bite of eggs when his fork was taken from him. He blinked at his hand before looking at Hermione, seeing her chewing the eggs he had been about to eat. "Didn't you already eat breakfast, 'Mione?" he laughed. She had blushed again, causing Harry to smile at her.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, I'm still hungry…" She raised a brow daring him to challenge her.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast with Hermione's help and pleasant conversation whirling around him. When Fleur and Hermione got up to leave, Harry smiled at them and started to get ready for the day.

Hours later after a long Quidditch practice with Ron and a filling lunch courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Harry was lying on the ground underneath a large oak tree. Ron was sitting next to him looking bored. Harry heard laughter and looked toward the Burrow, only to catch sight of Hermione talking to Fleur and Bill. Harry smiled to himself and looked back towards the sky. He saw Ron move out of the corner of his eye but ignored the redhead. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was enjoying the fresh air and the absence of noise this moment brought with it. He felt something was missing, but he couldn't place it. He felt more than heard Hermione sit near him. Bill and Fleur also sat around the tree but on Hermione's other side. Bill was talking about something particularly funny if the laughs weren't misleading. There were a few moments of silence, or they might have been, Harry wasn't entirely sure, then there was a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Hermione resting her head on his stomach still talking to Bill and Fleur. Unconsciously, Harry moved a hand from behind his head so it rested on her stomach and only realized he'd done it when she took ahold of his hand with one of hers. He yawned, closing his eyes and let her voice wash over him. Belatedly, he realized the moment wasn't lacking anymore. His eyes snapped open as he also realized why.


	18. A Different Kind of Happy

Harry was pacing. A few hours ago, he realized something. Something impossible. Well, maybe not totally impossible, but improbable. How did this happen? This was huge. Maybe not to a normal person, but to an almost sixteen year old wizard who has a knack for trouble and an extremely powerful dark wizard after him it was considerably large. _'Okay, Potter, calm down… weirder things have happened…'_ It was true. There were many weird things he had been through. Although, this was a new one. A very new one. One that he wasn't all that opposed to. He smiled to himself. Those few hours ago, he had realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger. This wasn't one of those small oh-I-think-I-fancy-you realizations, no sir; this was full blown Merlin's-pants-how-did-I-not-realize-that-I-am-head-over-heels-with-this-incredible-woman realization.

Harry blinked, as he was apparently prone to do, and sighed. He was head-over-heels in love, wasn't he? Not only that but he was sure he was completely and utterly in love. As he banged his head on the wall, he also realized he was madly in love. He groaned and was about to hit his head on the wall again when Ron entered his room.

"What are you doing, mate?" Ron asked. "I heard something thump…" When Ron said that, Harry let his head meet the wall with a satisfying thump. Ron looked at him with a weird expression, "You alright, Harry?"

He sighed and turned on the spot. He slid down the wall and ran both hands through his hair. Shaking his head he replied, "Yeah… I'm alright…" Harry stared at the floor directly under his bed and wondered if he should be put into the loony bin. He was just hitting his head on the wall and he says he's fine. Clearly, his mental state is as perfect as can be.

"You don't look it…" Ron trailed off.

Harry took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Good Godric, he had a headache. He felt as if the world had exploded in one afternoon. Not the kind of explosion that ruins everything, but the kind that puts things out of order and you have to scramble to put everything back, only… you can't… because some things have been hit with a permanent sticking charm.

Apparently he was lost in thought for a little too long because Ron asked, "Harry… You are alright, aren't you?"

Blinking again he looked at Ron and offered a small smile, "I will be…" There was an awkward pause. "What did you come up here for again?"

Ron sighed, "It's time for dinner, Professor Lupin and Tonks are here…" Ron was still concerned for him.

Harry nodded, not really comprehending, and followed Ron downstairs, he was completely lost in his thoughts so he missed the fact that Ron was trying to get his attention. The redhead was exasperated so he stormed ahead. Harry followed at his own pace almost running into Mr. Weasley. He was only brought out of his thoughts when a friendly hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Remus. "Remus! How are you?" Harry said pulling the older man into a friendly hug.

Remus chuckled, "I'm coping. Hermione says you're doing well." The werewolf had a sad look in his eye. But that was expected. Sirius was his best friend.

Harry looked down. "As well as can be expected, I s'pose…" Harry sighed.

"As long as you're not blaming yourself…" Remus trailed off.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione set me straight." He glanced over at the bushy haired girl and his lips twitched into a smile.

"I know that look," Remus said fondly. "James always had that look in his eyes when Lily was around... You're not… Are you?" he had a shocked look on his face. His best friend's son was in love at the age of sixteen… Remus needed a moment.

Harry looked panicked before sighing, "That obvious?" He had hoped it wouldn't show.

Remus smiled fondly. He chuckled, "James was the same way. He could hide other emotions but never love. He tried, believe me, he did… Nothing worked. Sirius used to…" Remus trailed off and so did his smile.

"I'm sorry, Remus…" Harry frowned. Harry looked toward the dinner table that was set up so all of them could eat. He needed a distraction. They both did. "Let's go eat, shall we?" Harry asked with a small smile. Remus nodded and sighed.

Hermione saw them walk toward the table and ran to Harry. "Hello, Professor Lupin," Hermione greeted. She started to walk with them, occasionally walking to close to Harry and bumping into him.

"I'm not your Professor anymore, Hermione. It's just Remus," the werewolf replied. She had done that last year too.

Hermione blushed, "Right…" She looked to Harry, "I've saved us a spot near Bill and Fleur so you don't have to hear Ginny and her mother complain. Although, I could just put you there as payback…"

Harry looked horrified, "Come on, Hermione! You know I can't handle women!" He left off the _'except you'_ and hugged her from behind, effectively lifting her off the ground and carrying her a few steps. He noticed Remus sneak off, grinning. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I suppose not…" Hermione laughed, "You have been rather good today."

They reached the table and started dinner. The conversation was pleasant, and Harry found himself letting it wash over him. He watched Ron fumble whenever Fleur asked him to pass her something, and laughed quietly at Hermione's annoyed look. He still acted the same around Hermione. He never really thought about it but he must have loved her way before today. If that was true, why was it so surprising? Harry shook off the thoughts and went back to watching everyone. He let his thoughts die out and smiled at the happiness around him. It was like Dumbledore had said in third year. The Weasleys always remembered to turn on the light…

Later that night when Mrs. Weasley had ordered them to bed, the trio was in Harry's room talking. Harry had told them of the prophesy, and they had assured him they'd be with him no matter what. But now, there was a moment of silence. Harry was sitting against the wall, watching Hermione who was lying on the bed and staring at him. He didn't mind. As far as he was concerned, she could stare at him as long as she liked. He would do anything for her. A scary thought at first, but over the last hour and a half he had gotten used to it.

Ron was sitting on the floor with Harry. Ron didn't know why Harry had let Hermione stretch out on his bed. Did she really need the whole thing? Ron was becoming rather bored, not to mention tired. "Well, I'm going to bed," the redhead announced. He left the two of them when they said their goodnights.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments before getting up and walking over to him. She situated herself next to him against the wall and smiled as he automatically put an arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Harry glanced at her and smiled. "Nothing…" he trailed off. He couldn't tell her what he'd been thinking because he was thinking about her. He'd probably always think of her now. He internally grinned at that particular thought. Harry decided the bed would be more comfortable so he pulled her up. He flopped the both of them down onto it so they were facing each other on their sides. "Do you remember when I told you what the happiest moment in my life was?" he asked her in a whisper. He felt like this was a big secret about something amazing and he was five years old getting ready to tell his best friend what he'd seen.

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah…"

She looked tired, happy, and beautiful; he had trouble finding his voice. "I found a new one… It was today under the oak tree," he smiled and chuckled. "I think I fell asleep, though… does that count?"

Hermione smiled and let out a puff of air that sounded as if it were a laugh, "Yes, it counts…" She sighed and moved herself closer to him. One of her hands came up and wound itself into his hair from behind his shoulder.

Harry pulled her closer and examined her face. Her eyes were closed, she had a nice nose, beautiful in his opinion, her lips, he couldn't think about those with her so close, and the light freckles that were scattered across her nose and cheeks. He wanted to kiss every single one of those freckles. He shook his head internally, not now. "You tired?" he asked, yawning.

"Mmhmm…" Hermione murmured.

Harry smiled; she was so cute when she was tired. Harry looked at her for a moment longer. She could stay here for tonight. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a kiss to her forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight 'Mione…" He saw her smiling as he closed his eyes for the night.

"Bloody Hell!" was the sound that woke the both of them the next morning.

Harry reacted immediately, grabbing his wand and aiming it toward the yell. When he realized it was Ron, he lowered his wand and looked at Hermione. Hermione started laughing and Harry looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"Your glasses!" she giggled out. She reached up and fixed them for him then looked at Ron. "Oh, don't look so suspicious Ron; we just fell asleep talking."

Ron scowled, "Not when you're in that position!" Hermione thought he looked like a child who didn't get to have desert.

Harry looked down at himself and her. He still had an arm around her waist and their legs were intertwined. Her back was facing him; well it was before Ron woke them. Now, she was on her back staring at him as he leaned slightly over her, resting on his elbow. He could stay like this forever. Harry's thought that before, but that doesn't matter. "Well…"

Hermione took over the explanation, "We must've moved in our sleep."

Harry looked at Ron and stretched. Regrettably, he untangled himself from Hermione and said, "What did you come up here for anyway?"

Ron looked confused for a moment before he grunted, "Breakfast…"

Hermione looked at Harry as Ron left the room. "That went well…" she said nervously.

Harry let out a laugh, "Yeah, of course he did."

Hermione giggled, "Let's just hope that Mrs. Weasley doesn't jump to conclusions if Ron tells her."

The door burst open again and Fleur popped her head in, "So, did you two 'ave fun?"

Hermione gasped and exclaimed, "Fleur!" The Beauxbatons graduate laughed as she glided down the stairs. "Well, let's head down to breakfast, shall we?" she said walking out of the room.

Harry followed her smiling. The way her hips swayed had him entranced. He shook his head. _'Bad thoughts, Potter… No matter how tempting.'_ He sat next to her at the table and chuckled at Hermione's blush when Fleur winked at her. Mr. Weasley grinned at him in greeting and said they were going to Daigon Alley that day. Ron started talking about Quidditch and Ginny was playing with her hair. Harry looked at Hermione and raised a brow. She shrugged and went back to her conversation with Fleur.

Harry watched the Weasleys rush around him as they got ready to go to Diagon Alley. They were a noisy and hectic family, and sometimes he wished they were quieter. He never thought that his family would be as hectic as this one. There would be moments, he was sure, but he hoped they wouldn't be loud all the time.

"Come on. Harry, we're leaving," Hermione called to him from the door.

During the car ride, Harry wasn't paying attention to anything. He had spent a lot of time thinking at Privet Drive, and with all the noise the Weasleys carried with them it was easy to think. Harry sighed. He could get lost in the noise of the Weasleys, but someone always pulls him out. Most of the time Hermione's the one to do that, he doesn't mind. Why would he? He's in love with her, after all.

Harry and Ron just walked out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hermione had left the store a few minutes earlier, and Harry had insisted on finding her. Harry smiled as he saw her sitting on a wall on the other side of the street.

"Well, we found her. Let's go back in," Ron said pulling on his arm.

Harry shook his head, "You go on, Hermione and I'll wait for you." Harry didn't wait for an answer as he crossed the cobble stone street. "Hey," Harry smiled at her.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in front of her. At his noise of protest she laughed, "I need an arm rest, Potter. You'll have to do."

He rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be maneuvered between her legs with his back toward her. She pulled him closer so his lower back was leaning against the wall and placed her arms on his shoulders. She pulled his upper body so it was leaning on her and allowed one of her arms to loosely wrap around his shoulders. She rested her chin on the top of his head, smiling as he said, "That's a bit more than an arm rest, 'Mione…"

She laughed at him and simply said, "You're comfortable."

Harry chuckled. Her words were said in jest but they meant something more. Hermione could never do this kind of thing with anyone else. He couldn't either, of course. He was awkward with girls but not with Hermione. Harry sighed. He was having a good day so far.


	19. Problems of the Redheaded Kind

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long absence everyone, but this was a difficult chapter. I had to write several others before I realized that this was the one. Chapter 19. The difficult one. Overall, I'm pleased with this piece. Even though it was a pain to write, it's one of my favorites. Maybe the three other chapter 19s can be integrated into the story with some revising. I can't promise another update any time soon, because I have a major project/research paper to write, but I do promise to try! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

Harry sat on the side of his bed. It had been a week since he realized his love for Hermione, and he was happy. He liked being happy. This was a different kind of happy than the happiness he never thought he would have. This was a happiness that he hadn't known was possible. He wanted to be this happy for the rest of his life. He fell backwards so that he was lying on his back and thought about the short moment of absolute bliss he had had yesterday.

_(flashback)_

_Hermione was sitting on the bench on the Weasley's front porch. It was dusk, and the sun was accenting her ever present beauty. The shadows and light that seemed to wage war on her face made her seem like a lost angel, and Harry wanted to keep that moment in his memory forever._

"_What are you doing out here all alone?" Harry asked, walking over to sit next to her._

_She smiled, not moving to look at him, and said, "Just wondering…"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow, "About what?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back, into his side. She shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. "Nothing important…" she yawned then laughed that soft laugh that Harry loved so much. "I just keep falling asleep all over you, don't I?"_

_Harry chuckled, "I don't mind…" He sighed, content and happy as ever. He could live with her like this if given the chance._

_Hermione stood suddenly, and said, "Come on, Harry, let's go inside."_

_(end flashback)_

Ron burst into the room, followed by Hermione, and said, "Come on, Harry, we're gonna play Quidditch!"

Harry smiled and asked playfully, "Hermione too?" He chuckled and sat up as he was thrown an indignant look by Hermione. "Just joking-" he cut himself off before he finished. He had been about to call her 'love.' That would've hard to explain to the both of them. Harry followed them out of the room and couldn't help watching Hermione.

Quidditch went by quickly with Fred's team being the victor and George's being poor sports. Ron was in an especially bad mood, so Harry and Hermione were avoiding him. Unfortunately, that put them in a rather uncomfortable position. They were stuck in the same room as Ginny and Fleur. Anyone would tell you that that was an awkward affair.

Ginny wasn't even trying to be nice and Harry could tell that Fleur was unappreciative. Harry sighed. _'It's going to be a long day…'_

Hermione heard him sigh and glanced in his direction. He looked as bored as she felt. So, she nudged him with her elbow and rolled her eyes and thought, _'I'm bored, and I know you are too.'_

He tried to hide a smile and looked at Ginny and Fleur. Hermione knew he was thinking, _'This is awkward…'_

She looked down, glanced at Ginny, and fiddled with her hands. _'Ginny's annoying'_

Harry rolled his eyes then glanced at Fleur and sighed. _'I know what you mean. Fleur's getting annoyed…'_

Fleur suddenly started laughing, causing everyone to look at her. "You two are so funnee! 'Aving zeze conversations but not speaking… et iz so cute!"

Harry blushed and looked away, but he glanced at Hermione to see if she was too.

"Really, Fleur," Hermione sighed, exasperated. Harry grinned; he's had that tone directed at him before, but she always said, 'Honestly, Harry!' Hermione noticed his grin and glared at him. "You think it funny, do you?" she challenged him playfully.

Harry smirked and asked, "What if I do?"

Hermione glared, though it was softened by the joyful light in her eyes. "Then you're going to regret it, Potter!" He started running, and she followed him. He made it to the kitchen, where Ron was, and stood on one side of the table while Hermione was on the other. They could hear Fleur's laughter; Hermione was particularly glad that the French woman had stopped listening to Ginny. Harry was moving around the table the opposite direction that Hermione was, and he couldn't help but laugh along with Fleur. Ron's face wasn't helping. He looked so confused.

"What are you waiting for, 'Mione?" he asked smirking at her.

Hermione ran towards him, and Harry made for the door. He ran looking back over his shoulder to make sure Hermione didn't catch him. He slowed when he saw she was very far behind him. He also caught sight of Fleur laughing at them and Mrs. Weasley wondering what all the commotion was about. He wasn't paying attention to Hermione and was surprised to find the both of them tumbling to the ground after she had tackled him. Harry laughed and was happy to see that Hermione was also bubbling over with laughter.

"So, do you regret it yet?" Hermione asked. She was extremely out of breath and her cheeks were rosy from the physical exertion. And her smile. Merlin, her smile… this was the a perfect moment. He wished he had a camera.

Harry looked up at her with an expression he was sure she couldn't read, although, he thought, perhaps, she might, and said, "Never in a million years…"

Hermione breathed a laugh at him with a strange expression on her face, and rested her elbows on his chest and her arms on top of her hands. Harry found he didn't mind her bony elbows and that her weight felt more that comfortable on top of him. "At least Fleur's away from Ginny now," Hermione sighed.

"So zat was why you ded et! Zee both of you are so clever!" Fleur laughed again. Fleur sat on the ground next to them and sighed. "She was being very unkind, no?"

Hermione rolled off of Harry so that her head rested on his chest. "She was. At least Mrs. Weasley tries to hide it, but Ginny doesn't even bother. She's been horrible to everyone, really…" Hermione sighed. "Don't worry about her, Fleur; her opinion doesn't matter much in your situation."

"Et iz 'ard trying to be geet evereeone to like you…" Fleur sighed and mumbled something in French, causing Hermione to snort with laughter and share a mischievous smile with the French woman. "Ze two of you are quite ze pair. I weesh I could 'ave zat much fun in times like zeze. It would make life eazier."

Hermione suddenly sobered. Harry had told both Ron and herself about the prophesy that morning right before Quidditch. She had been thinking about it all day, and that playful moment had washed it away. She realized that she had been quiet for too long and said, "We've been through a lot. I guess we're used to it."

Harry sighed from underneath her, "You shouldn't be…"

"Oh, shut up, Harry. Even if I were given the choice to become your friend again, after all this had happened, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat," she said harshly, yet passionately. "You're not getting rid of me, Potter. You should know that by now."

Harry's eyes were closed tightly, and he looked as though he were in pain. "I know… I just…" he sighed and hugged her closer to him. After a few moments he pulled her forehead down to his and whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt and… well; you're the best of us Hermione. Take care of yourself first. I know you won't though, you're too wonderful for that, but you are the best of us. Never doubt it…" Harry sighed and released her head from his grasp. He glanced at Fleur and grinned. "See, we have our bad ones too."

Hermione moved her head so it rested sideways on his chest, underneath his chin. "Harry… promise me something."

Harry ran a hand through her hair, "What?" He could feel Fleur watching them but ignored it for now.

Hermione sighed and said in a strangled, choking, tear filled whisper, "Don't die…"

Harry felt his heart seize up in his chest. She sounded so helpless and sad and he never wanted her to feel like that ever again in her life. He knew he was going to regret this but he said in a ghost like whisper that he couldn't really hear, or maybe he was just drowning up to his ears, "I promise."

He saw Fleur sporting a tearful smile as she kissed them both on the head. "Amazeeing. Ze both of you," she whispered to herself. She did not think such love was possible, but it was staring her in the face like a hippogriff waiting for a bow. She left the two of them on the grass to revel in their love.

Later that night, Harry was sitting with Ron in the redhead's room staring at the walls while Ron shuffled around on his bed moodily. Harry was busy with his thoughts while Ron was busy with whatever it was he was doing while being moody. Ron wasn't good company today.

Hermione burst into the room face red, eyes filled with tears, and an angry expression on her face. Harry was on his feet when she opened the door and Ron fell off of his bed in surprise. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Knock next time!"

Hermione huffed indignantly at him and turned away from Ron finding Harry staring at her in concern. Hermione screamed angrily and launched herself at Harry. Much to Harry's surprise, and Ron's, she latched her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. Harry sat stunned for half a second before hugging her back and trying to comfort her. "Shh, Hermione, shh. It's alright…" there was a pause and she sniffled, probably wiping snot on his shoulder. He didn't mind. "What's wrong, then?"

"It's Ginny. She wouldn't stop insulting Fleur so I asked her to stop, and then she started harassing me about being close with Fleur and-and- I just can't take it anymore!" Hermione finished with a shout. "Just because she's not getting as much attention as she's used too doesn't mean she can say whatever she bloody wants! I'm sorry, Ron, but she's driving me crazy!" Hermione ranted turning away from Harry to pace while wiping at her eyes. "I have half a mind to room with Fleur… I just don't want to bother her," she sighed. She sniffed again and made her way back to Harry's arms. I don't want to go back to that room. She's so… rude!"

Harry rubbed circles on her back soothingly and sat her on the edge of Ron's bed. "It's alright, Hermione. Ginny's just jealous and doesn't know what to do." Harry paused, unsure what to say next. His room was open. He could stay with Ron. Perfect! "Hermione, you could stay in my room and I could move here. We're leaving tomorrow anyway, so we don't have to move our trunks."

"Oh, Harry, I don't want to kick you out of your room!" she was about to say more when Harry shook his head at her.

"We're both dressed for bed, so just go on, get some sleep," Harry smiled softly at her. Even with her hair tangled and flying all over the place, tear tracks running down her cheeks, her breath uneven, and her nose somewhat runny he thought she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

"Well, goodnight Ron," she received a grunt. "Goodnight, Harry," she smiled at him.

Before she left, he stepped up hugged her with one arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "'Night, 'Mione, sweet dreams…" he had almost called her love again. It was getting more difficult to restrain himself. He watched her leave and sighed happily. Today was amazing. When he stared up at the ceiling that night, he thought about the day and how happy he seemed. Even in the more depressing moments. He wanted all his days to end like that. It was amazing. He never knew love could feel like this. He would've tried to realize it sooner if he had known. At least he had it now. That's what mattered. He was glad it happened and he was going to make the best of it. Although, he didn't need to. It made him the happiest he ever felt to know she'd be there when he woke up. That was the best part.


	20. Train Rides and Tired Eyes

_**Authors Note: Well, that was exhausting… I love this one like it's my child. It was difficult in the middle, but after those teenage years it went smoothly. The beginning is also the beginning of failed chapter 19 mock 1. No Fleur in this one, but Luna appears briefly. The reason why I was able to write this is because this week is my spring break. I actually needed to be cheered up this week, and this story is a bright spot in my dreary, sometimes depressing existence. Well, cheers, all, and happy reading!**_

Harry watched as people milled about on the platform. He was finally going back to Hogwarts. He had just had the best summer of his life, and he was going home. Well, wherever Hermione is, is his home now. He grinned at the thought. Even thinking her name made him smile. Hermione. He could think about her all day. Damn, he was hooked.

"Harry dear, get on the train," Mrs. Weasley ordered him. He nodded after undergoing one more of her hugs for the last time that day. He hurried onto the train and followed Ron and Hermione to their usual compartment.

"Harry, Ron and I need to go to the prefects meeting. See you in a bit!" Hermione called to him over her shoulder as she dragged Ron away. Harry chuckled at them; Ron looked extremely reluctant.

That's how Harry found himself minutes later. He was alone and enjoying the quiet train ride. Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door, and Neville and Luna stuck their heads in. "You mind, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Not at all," Harry smiled at them.

Once they were settled, the compartment got silent, and Harry was watching the scenery fly by when Luna said, "Your head is surprisingly clear of wackspurts…"

Harry turned to Luna after her strange statement and saw her staring at him with her usual serene expression. He looked at Neville who shrugged, so he asked, "What are wackspurts?"

"They make your brain go fuzzy. Last time I saw you, your head was full of them… It's said that they only disappear when love sprouts or if you set your hair on fire, but you don't look like you've done that…" She smiled mysteriously and turned to face the window.

Harry blinked slowly. Why was it that Luna seemed to know everything? Although she believed in these creatures, she was surprisingly perceptive and also quite odd. "Oh…" he said. He glanced at Neville. "How was your summer, Nev?"

Neville smiled at him, "It was okay, I guess. Nothing all that interesting happened…" Neville glanced at his lap, "What about yours?"

Harry sighed, "It was fine. Hung out at the Burrow, spent time with Hermione and Ron… the usual, I guess." There was a pause, "What about your summer, Luna?"

"Oh, it was great; Daddy and I went looking for Crumple-horned Snorkacks…" she trailed off. "You've been thinking this summer…" Luna was being mysterious again.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yeah, a bit."

Luna replied, "That's good," just as the compartment door opened to reveal Hermione and Ron.

"Hello, everyone," Hermione smiled as she sat down in between Harry and Neville. There was a chorus of hellos while Crookshanks climbed into Harry's lap after being disturbed by Ron.

Harry absentmindedly flung an arm onto the back of Hermione's seat. "How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Bloody awful!" Ron groaned. "It was the same as last year!"

Hermione sighed, "I told you it would be! We were only going to get the password to the Common Room." Hermione paused for a moment. "Oh, and Malfoy gave up being prefect."

"Really? That doesn't seem like Malfoy…" Neville said with a furrowed brow.

Harry shrugged and sighed to himself. That did seem out of character for the blond git. He hadn't even been by their compartment yet. Harry was distracted from his train of thought by Hermione nudging him in the ribs. His attention was immediately diverted to Hermione. He looked down at her and she glanced at the wall then back at him. He knew what she wanted and leaned into the wall so she was more comfortable. He had turned so one of his legs was stretched out along the back of the seat and one was hanging over the side of it. Hermione was sitting in between his legs, and she was leaning back into his chest. Harry didn't mind; the smell of her hair calmed him. He didn't notice Luna smile behind _The Quibbler_.

Harry didn't realize that Hermione had fallen asleep until the book fell out of her lap and thumped on the floor, causing the rest of the compartment to wake from the groggy fog that took the occupants over. Hermione made a sound in between a whimper and a moan and shifted in her sleep so that she was on her side but still resting against Harry. Harry smiled sleepily as she burrowed her face in his shirt and brought a hand up to his shoulder where she fisted the collar of his shirt. She yawned causing Harry to yawn. Which caused everyone else to yawn. Except Ron. He was asleep, but silenced so no one could hear him snore.

Hermione mumbled something and snuggled closer to Harry who put an arm around her. He realized, belatedly as he usually did when it involved Hermione, that his leg was asleep. He didn't want to move because that might wake her so he decided to suffer in silence. Then he realized that it was dark outside. "How much longer until we get to Hogwarts?" Harry whispered to Neville.

Neville glanced at his watch and said, "Fifteen minutes… We should get ready."

Harry nodded, moved his hand Hermione's shoulder, and shook it lightly. "'Mione, come on, wake up," he whispered.

She shifted and stretched, making a noise Harry could only describe as adorable. "What's the matter?" Hermione yawned.

"We're almost at Hogsmede station," Harry mumbled into her hair, "we should get ready." Hermione blinked at him before she nodded and stumbled back down into his lap. Harry chuckled at her and whispered, "Careful now, love…" before helping her stand and turning to his own trunk to gather his robes.

The girls went to change in the bathrooms while the boys stayed where they were. Around ten minutes later, Luna and Hermione came back into the compartment and settled in their seats. Hermione, who looked exhausted, slumped in her seat and groaned.

"You alright?" Harry asked her worriedly. Usually she was wide awake for their arrival.

Hermione sighed and turned towards Harry wrapping her arms around his torso. "I didn't sleep very well last night," she murmured into his shoulder. "I was too angry and excited…"

Harry chuckled, "Only you would be that excited to go to Hogwarts for the sixth year in a row."

Neville laughed, "She is Hermione Granger, after all!"

"Bloody mental, she is!" Ron laughed in good humor.

Hermione sighed and shifted her head so that it was resting against Harry's chest. She heard a laugh rumble through his chest and smacked him lightly. "Don't laugh at me, Potter."

"What if I do, Granger?" Harry challenged with much humor in his voice.

Hermione grinned; finally awake enough to open her eyes properly, "You'll regret it."

The train pulled into the station and they all got up to exit the train. The peace of the compartment faded away as they found themselves carriages. Harry was extremely glad that he had been able to avoid Slughorn's invitation to a lunch in his compartment. Hermione had been in a deep sleep, although he didn't realize it at the time (he had thought she was immersed in her reading), and had to decline the invitation. They all crammed themselves into a carriage and settled down for the twenty minute ride to the castle.

Ron sighed. He was bored and Harry and Hermione were doing that silent conversation thing they always did.

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder and looked him in the eyes, '_What are you thinking about?'_

Harry shrugged and glanced around, '_Nothing important…' _

Hermione sighed through her nose and rolled her eyes, '_And I'm a blast-ended skrewt.'_

Harry sighed and looked into her eyes with a strained expression, '_I'll tell you later…'_

Hermione sighed and glared slightly, '_You better.'_

Neville broke the silence, "What do you think this year will bring?"

Harry sighed, clandestinely glancing at Hermione, "I dunno, Nev, but it feels like something big…"

The feast was a festive ordeal, although Hermione was yawning just as much as she was eating. Eventually, she got frustrated and pushed her plate away to rest her head in her arms on the table. Harry, without really thinking, started rubbing her back soothingly. His hand made its way up her neck and absently started massaging it. Her moan of pleasure made him almost choke on his pumpkin juice and his fingers stilled. "Harry, if you don't keep doing that, I will hurt you," Hermione said in a scary voice. Harry immediately continued his ministrations in fear that his death would be the result if he didn't and was pleased she didn't mind him being this close to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked cheek pouched with steak and kidney pie. He just noticed that she had stopped eating.

Harry finished his mouthful of mashed potatoes and replied, "She's too tired to eat."

Ron blinked, seemingly confused at that particular idea, "She's bloody mental…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and looked at Hermione. There was a lock of hair in her face and he smiled lovingly before bringing his hand up to her face and moving it behind her ear. His hand went back to her neck and this time he almost choked on his peas at her soft moan.

"Is Miss Granger alright, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked a few moments later, causing Harry to start and move to protect Hermione. She was worried about her favorite student.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, startled, and then rubbed Hermione's back to quiet her. "Uh… Yes, she fine… just tired. She was too excited about coming back so she barely slept." Harry smiled glancing at the young woman almost sleeping at the table.

Professor McGonagall smiled an almost invisible smile and was about to say something when Hermione groaned, "Ha-rree, I told you not stop…" McGonagall almost laughed at the panicked expression on his face.

Harry turned halfway back to Hermione and continued to massage her neck, "Sorry, 'Mione…" He smiled sheepishly at the stern Transfiguration professor, "How was your summer, Professor?"

"It was fine, thank you," she replied in her no-nonsense tone. "I trust yours went well?"

Harry smiled, with a sparkle in his eye as he glanced at the bushy haired girl next to him, "It did, Professor… it really did…"

No one saw the usually stern expression of Professor McGonagall break out into a smile as she walked back to the staff table. Her lions were growing up.

Thirty minutes later the feast was called to an end and the first years were led away. Harry sighed and yawned. He didn't want to disturb Hermione. "'Mione, come on. Wake up, we have to go to Common Room," he urged.

He was about to shake her awake when she opened her eyes and said, "Carry me…"

Harry sighed and turned his back towards her. "Piggy back?" he suggested. He waited for an answer and the one he got was her arms wrapping around his neck. He picked her up and hoisted her up on his back so she was more secure. "You know, you do fall asleep on me a lot…" he teased.

"I'm too tired to laugh, Harry," Hermione breathed into his neck. He could hear the smile in her voice and smiled to himself.

"She's still asleep?" Seamus asked, incredulous. "She'll be up all night and dead tired tomorrow." There was a pause. "She's got you whipped, 'Arry, I'd watch out."

"He's not 'whipped,' Seamus," Hermione retorted, "he just knows what's good for him."

Harry laughed and hitched her up higher on his back, "You've seen her angry, right mate?"

Seamus grinned, "Of course."

"Then you know why," Harry sighed with a smile on his face. That wasn't the reason, though. He loved her and would go to hell and back for her. He would die for her. He would do anything for her.

In the Common Room Harry placed Hermione down on the floor and made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go. After saying her good nights to Ron she turned to Harry and said goodnight. As was the custom, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "'Night, 'Mione… Sweet dreams…" he whispered smiling.

That night as Harry lay in bed thinking about his day he realized that he had called Hermione 'love' in their train compartment. _'Shit…'_ Harry thought. She didn't seem to realize that he had done it though. Maybe she was so tired that she didn't remember. Harry sighed in relief un aware that Hermione's last thought was, _'He called me 'love…''_


	21. First Day Back and He's Still Got it

_**Author's note: I wasn't really sure about this story but it has become obvious that it will definitely become an AU in more ways than one. Harry's not going to be fixated on Draco and there will be no Half-Blood Prince book. There will be lessons with Dumbledore though, but we'll have to wait and see what they'll entail. Not the best chapter, but I like the playfulness of the two of them in this one. By the way, most of the potion scene dialogue was taken from the book. I'm not too good with Slughorn's character.**_

Harry sat in the Common Room that morning waiting for Hermione and Ron. He was staring into the fireplace remembering what had happened to Sirius. He sighed, took off his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off the thoughts. It wasn't working. He should've listened to Hermione when she said it was a trap… He should have used the mirror… He ran a hand through his hair and sighed while putting his glasses on. The perfect vision of hindsight…

"Hey, Harry," Neville called. "Ron said you could go on without him, he's talking Quidditch with Seamus and Dean."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry sighed. He settled on the arm of Hermione's favorite chair and saw Crookshanks curled up in it. "Morning, Crooks, you look comfortable…" Harry smiled as the cat looked up at him in answer. He reached down and scratched behind Crookshanks ears earning an appreciative purr from the feline. "Hermione up yet?" he asked the cat. Crookshanks turned his head towards the stairs which caused Harry to look just in time to see Hermione descend the stairs. "See you later, Crooks," Harry grinned.

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked happily.

"Crookshanks," Harry smiled. Merlin this woman was the most beautiful one in the world. "He's a great conversationalist."

"I didn't know your vocabulary was that large, Harry…" Hermione teased.

"When you hang around Crookshanks as much as I do, you learn a lot," Harry chuckled.

Hermione laughed and Harry heard one of the most beautiful sounds to ever meet his ears. Merlin's pants, he crazy about her. He was getting pulled deeper and deeper each day and he was happily drowning. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Neville said he was talking Quidditch with Seamus and Dean and that Ron said we should go on without him," Harry shrugged. They started walking toward the Great Hall while that caused him to remember his previous train of thought and his smile dissipated. He shook his head trying to push those thoughts away and found Hermione staring at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said pulling him to one side of the hallway. She leaned back into the wall, facing him, waiting for him to answer.

Harry sighed, refusing to look at her. "It's nothing really, 'Mione…" Harry trailed off. He knew she would get him to open up; she always did.

Hermione ducked her head to meet his gaze and grabbed his arm, allowing her hand to slide into his. "Harry, please." She didn't need to say anything else because he knew what she wanted.

Harry's shoulders sagged and he moved close enough to rest his forehead on her shoulder. He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "I was just thinking about Sirius." It was his fault; he should've listened to Hermione. Sirius would still be alive. He should've used the mirror.

"Harry, listen to me," she paused. "Are you listening?" she felt him nod against her shoulder. "None of that was your fault. I know you think it is, but it isn't. Sirius decided to come and fight, and Bellatrix was the one that… that killed him." Hermione brought a hand up to his hair and ran a hand through it. "It's in the past… besides, Sirius did it for you, don't disrespect him by thinking it was your fault, okay?"

"Okay…" Harry sighed. He was inhaling her scent, and it was driving him insane while calming him at the same time. He wanted to kiss her, make her feel his lips, but he couldn't. He shouldn't be this close to her. He was going to do something he would regret. He wasn't thinking straight. The scent of her skin and hair was making him need her. He needed to touch her, hold her, kiss her.

"Harry, You alright?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry sighed pulling away. "Breakfast?"

"Yes," Hermione giggled.

They made their way to the breakfast table and sat in their usual spot. There were a lot of people staring, but Harry wasn't paying attention to them. There was only one thing he was focused on and that was Hermione.

"Times-tables!" Professor McGonagall called out and started to walk down the table handing them to their respective persons. Hermione bounced excitedly in her seat next to Harry causing him to smile. Professor McGonagall handed them theirs and Ron's as she said, "I expect you could give Mr. Weasley his." When she got a nod from the both of them she also said, "Mr. Potter, Slughorn accepts 'Exceeds Expectations' for his N.E.W.T. Potions classes, I expect that you'll join…" She left the hint dangling.

Harry blinked and shook himself to answer, "Um… Of course, Professor! I just don't have the book or any supplies…"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will lend you supplies," Professor McGonagall said, walking off in her business-like manner.

"This is so great! We'll be in potions together!" Hermione gushed hugging him. "Too bad Ron won't though…"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Not that he'd want to. Ron's never liked potions."

"You got that right, mate," Ron said as he slumped into his usual seat across from them. He started to pile food onto his plate and only stopped briefly when Harry pushed his time-table under his nose. "Thanks… Oh, bugger… Double Divination first thing. What about you two?"

"Double Potions for the both of us," Hermione replied.

"Why does Harry have Potions?" Ron asked with his mouthful. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust when little bits of food flew at him.

Hermione had a look of disgust on her face when she answered, "Professor Slughorn accepts 'Exceeds Expectations' into his N.E.W.T. classes." Ron grunted and continued to inhale food. "Would you at least chew? That's disgusting…" Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. Her nose was scrunched up and her brow was furrowed; he thought she looked adorable. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned, "That look on your face. It's cute…" Harry laughed again and realized exactly what he had said. Oh, well… he just couldn't help himself when it came to her.

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Well, we should get to Potions, Harry…"

"Right," Harry said. He offered her a hand and pulled her up. "See you in Transfiguration," he called to Ron as the two of them walked off to the dungeons. They spent several minutes walking through the hall in silence until Harry said, "Knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. A beautiful sight that he reveled in whenever it was brought out in front of him. "They're not worth that much…" she trailed off.

"Oh, you're right…" Harry smirked at her. "Where did I put those galleons?" he asked himself while teasing her. He hoped she would laugh and was rewarded when she did. It was a gorgeous sound. "Seriously, though, is something wrong?"

"No, Harry," Hermione sighed happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall faster. "Just thinking about this summer," Hermione sighed not letting go of his hand as she spoke. He didn't mind.

Harry smiled, "It was a good summer…"

"It was," Hermione laughed. Merlin, he loved that sound!

They made it to Potions with pleasant conversation and good-hearted teasing lulling around them. They filed in to the dungeon classroom and were surprised that it was better lit than usual. Harry didn't know it had lights of any kind.

"Maybe the absence of broodiness made it lighter in here…" Harry muttered into Hermione's ear. He heard her answering snort and was about to say something else when the Professor called his name.

"Harry, m'boy! I missed you on the train," Professor Slughorn said, causing Harry to straighten from his position at Hermione's ear.

"Er… I was… busy…" Harry stammered.

"I heard that you were otherwise engaged, yes," Slughorn said.

"Um, Professor, I didn't know that I'd be taking potions until this morning, and I was wandering if I could borrow a book for a while," Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want the whole school to know about that; Hermione would be embarrassed.

"Of course, and help yourself to whatever supplies you may need until you get what you need," Slughorn said. "The extra books are over there." He pointed to an old cabinet. Harry walked over to it and grabbed a copy, making sure it wasn't the old beat up one. "Now, class, gather round. I have some things to show you," Slughorn called when he saw that everyone was present. There were several potions sitting in the front of the room when Harry came to stand next to Hermione in the front of the group. Slughorn said, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" He pointed to a cauldron with a clear bubbling liquid in it.

Hermione raised her hand and Slughorn pointed at her. She immediately spouted off the answer and some of its properties, "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Harry smiled at her. Typical Hermione.

There were a few more questions and Hermione answered them all correctly. Harry knew she would. Slughorn asked about the last potion and, of course, called on Hermione again. "It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?" Slughorn asked. He seemed impressed.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world! It's supposed to smell different to each of us according to what attracts us, and I can smell the Quidditch pitch, vanilla and almonds, and…" she trailed off biting her lip and blushing slightly. Those were things she associated with Harry, and didn't want to say the last thing out loud. _'Harry's aftershave would be a bit awkward to say aloud…'_

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Granger, Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slughorn asked with great interest.

"No, sir, I'm a Muggle-born you see…" Hermione said. Harry glared at Malfoy and Nott when he heard them wiper something very unkind. He was about to call them out when Hermione grabbed his hand, halting him.

Slughorn grinned and looked between Harry and Hermione. "Oho! _'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!'_ I assume this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

Harry looked at her fondly for a moment before replying, without looking at Slughorn, "Yes, sir, she is…"

"Well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Slughorn said merrily.

Hermione grinned and practically tackled Harry on the way back to their seats. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to her for a moment before she released him. "Oh, Harry! Did you really tell him I'm the best in our year?" she didn't wait for an answer as she hugged him again before scurrying into her seat pulling him along with her. His attention was brought back to Slughorn but didn't stay there; Harry was never one for potions. He found himself drawn to Hermione and he didn't mind. She glanced at him, catching him staring at her. When she gave him a questioning look, he just winked at her and offered a smile causing her to mouth a 'Pay attention' to him with an amused smile on her face. He sighed dramatically and began to listen.

They were supposed to make a potion called Draught of the Living Dead. Harry got to work, and was distracted whenever he caught sight of Hermione beat over her cauldron, the fumes making her hair mare frizzy by the moment. He managed to finish the potion, though, and it was close to what it was supposed to look like. A shade or two off maybe. Hermione's looked much the same.

"Well, well," Slughorn commented when he came to their table. "It seems we have two very excellent brewers! Let's see now…" there was a pause before he announced, "It seems Mr. Potter is the winner!" Harry was confused. Winner of what? Harry guessed he must have missed something while staring at Hermione. "Here you are, m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed and handed him a vial.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said looking at the vial of gold liquid.

On the way out of the classroom Harry settled into step next to Hermione and asked, "What exactly did I just win?"

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione sighed. At his head shake, she sighed shaking her own head. "Felix Felicis, a good luck potion."

She seemed to be in a hurry to get to Transfiguration but Harry slowed her down by saying, "I would've given it to you, you know. Yours was way better than mine…" He was smiling at her when she turned around.

"I know, Harry," Hermione smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped one around his shoulder. Harry loved having her that close. "You did do well today, though. I expect that's because you were under less pressure, with Snape not teaching Potions…"

Harry chuckled, "I guess you're right… I still would've given it to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly and playfully asked, "Are you trying to flatter me today?"

Harry chuckled, "How'd you know?" Hermione laughed again and hugged him closer.

The rest of the day went without anything terribly important happening. Harry found himself sitting in the Common Room staring aimlessly at the roaring fire. Ron was nodding off over his chess set and Hermione was up in her dorm. Harry was exhausted. He felt someone sit near him and looked over to see Hermione on the other side of the couch.

"Lie down, Harry," Hermione said. He was in no mood to protest, so he did. His head landed on her lap and before he could move she was threading her fingers through it. He smiled and sighed in contentment.

Hermione was surprised at her actions but mostly at how soft his hair was. It felt so good running through her fingers. She smiled at the look of contentedness on her best friend's face. He needed this. She found she did too.


	22. Look into Her Eyes to Realize

Harry woke up the next morning with the thought of Hermione buzzing around in his head. Of course it didn't help that last night he had had a dream about her. The usual teenage boy kind. The kind that required a cold shower in the morning. He liked it, and that made him feel guilty. It wasn't the first dream he had had like that, but it was the first dream with Hermione. Just thinking about it was causing him to react again. Maybe it was the fact it was about Hermione. He needed to stop thinking about this. She was the love of his life but that didn't mean that this was any different than the others. Except that it was. That made it all the more arousing. He sighed as he ran back to the bathroom for another cold shower. Minutes later, he made his was down to the Common Room and found Hermione waiting for him. That didn't help his problem at all. Seeing her smiling at him made his stomach lurch in an uncomfortable way. He wouldn't last the whole day.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione grinned.

Harry smiled back, "Morning…" He almost called her love again. One of these days he was going to slip up like he did on the train.

Hermione started walking and waited until Harry fell in step next to her to say, "Ron's already down there; He said you were taking too long."

Harry blushed slightly and coughed, "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble waking up this morning…"

Hermione caught his blush and raised a brow. "Did you, now?" Hermione asked with a teasing tone. Harry just gulped and glanced at the ground hoping she wouldn't notice, but she's Hermione Granger, so she did. "Was it a good dream?" she asked with a whisper in his ear. She was teasing him… he loved every second of it.

"Hermione!" Harry choked out stopping in the middle of the hall. She had never teased him like this before. The smirk on her face reminded Harry of a part of his dream, and he forced himself to think of something else. Snape in a tutu. Aunt Marge wearing a bathing suit. Uncle Vernon in a spedo. _'Shit, it's not working!'_

Hermione laughed, smirk still in place, and asked, "Who was it about?" Harry's stomach lurched again, but he stayed silent. He wiped his forehead to stop the beading of sweat. "Are you going to tell me, Harry?" she asked with a secretive smile on her face. As she asked this question, Harry realized she had trapped him in a corner. She was still smirking. _'Merlin, she's sexy…'_ She'd be the death of him, he knew it.

"I really don't think this is… um…" Harry gasped when her scent wafted toward him, "the, uh… right time talk about this." The last part of his sentence came out in a rush. He was in trouble. His thoughts from yesterday in the hallway came back full force. He had to kiss her, touch her… He needed her, and if this went on any longer he would throw caution into the wind and snog her senseless and possibly brainless. Although, that would most likely happen to him… Yeah, he'd be putty in her hands, and he'd relish in that feeling until the day he died.

"You're probably right," she paused. "I guess we'll have to continue this later…" She turned away and started walking allowing Harry to get a good look at her swaying hips. He slumped against the wall and tried to gather his thoughts and push them away. She called back in a flirty tone, "Are you coming, Harry?" and he realized this was going to be a long, painful day. He doesn't stand a chance against her. He sighed as he jogged to catch up with her, surreptitiously moving his school bag to cover the front of his pants.

After Herbology the trio made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Snape was teaching this year, more than a few minutes early. In contrast to the new lighting of the Potions classroom, this one was darker and definitely more brood worthy. Then again, this was Snape, Harry realized.

Harry bent his head to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Does his brooding move with him? This looks more like the dungeons than the dungeons…" This caused Hermione to bury her face in his chest to stifle her laughter, and Ron to snort and cough to disguise his own. Harry grinned and put an arm around her shoulders to make it look like a hug in case Snape was watching.

"Are you sure you want that touching you, Potter?" Harry heard Malfoy sneer.

Harry practically growled at the blond haired boy. "If I were you, Malfoy, I'd take that back…" Harry said turning toward Malfoy. He kept himself in front of Hermione just in case. Voldemort was out in the open now, and he thought they might try something.

Malfoy smirked, "Or what? You'll sick your Mudblood on me?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with a few other Slytherins.

Harry started to pull out his wand when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, they're not worth it…"

Harry paused in his motions but threatened, "You say one more word about Hermione and I'll rip your throat out, Malfoy!"

"Shouldn't she be hiding? You-Know-Who being at large and all…" Malfoy drawled. He smirked.

Harry growled audibly at the thought. No one would hurt his 'Mione and get away with it. "Shut your mouth, you stupid ferret!"

Malfoy chuckled evilly, "Seems like we hit a soft spot, boys… What's wrong, Potter? Afraid the Dark Lord will hurt your Mu-"

Harry didn't let him finish as he rushed over and slammed Malfoy into the wall holding him a few inches off the ground. "One more word, and you'll be in such a state that not even Dumbledore will be able to put you back to what you were before. I'm watching you, Malfoy. You even think about coming near her, and I will not hesitate to tear your arms off. Stay away from her," Harry growled. He pushed himself away from Malfoy and glared at his goons, before moving to stand between Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy looked ready to piss his pants… What did you say to him?"

Harry watched Malfoy purposefully for a moment before he said, "Doesn't matter…"

"You didn't have to do that, Harry," Hermione whispered. She looked at her feet and glanced at Malfoy before looking up at Harry.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and watched as she shifted her gaze to his feet. "Yes, I did. No one, and I mean no one, gets to talk about you like that and get away with it. I don't care if they're bloody king of France…" Harry paused and angled her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I've told you before; you're the best of us. You always will be." Hermione nodded and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back and looked to see Ron wearing a strange expression. It looked like a mix between anger and being sick. Hermione pulled back and wiped her cheeks. "Malfoy'll always be a ferret; don't listen to him, eh?" Harry smiled softly at her.

"That's not why I'm crying…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Snape billowing through the door. Harry briefly wondered why and how the former Potions Master always made his cloak do that.

"Take your seats," Snape snapped. The class scrambled to do as he said, and he watched them disdainfully. "Your previous years in dealing with this subject have been a failure. I find it amazing that this many of you actually passed the O.W.L., and if you do not keep up in my class then you will be left behind." As he said this, Harry noticed that the former Potions Master's gaze fell upon Neville. Harry sighed to himself as he realized that this year was going to be hard.

The double period ended with a fuming Harry, a disgruntled Ron, and a very worried Hermione. Harry hurried through the hall seething. He needed to hit something. Something that resembled the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was in the process of raising a fist to strike the wall when someone grabbed his arm halting its progress. He struggled for a moment before Hermione appeared in front of him and started to run her fingers through his hair. Harry stopped breathing for a moment. She had shocked him out of his rage. He knew he was heavily influenced by her but he never knew she had that much of an effect on him. He closed his eyes and sighed. _'This feels really good…'_ When Harry finally opened his eyes a few seconds later, he sighed again and said, "You should get to Ancient Runes before your late…"

Hermione bit her lip before asking, "Are you sure? I can be a bit late…"

Harry smiled and grabbed her wrist before kissing her palm absentmindedly. He let out a breathy chuckle, "Go on, I'm fine…" He watched her go and waved as she turned around to look back at him. She waved back then hurried down the hall as fast as possible.

Harry had a free period with Ron before lunch and another afterwards with both Hermione and Ron and he was going to make the most of it. He turned to Ron only to find the redhead staring at him strangely. "What?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged but the look didn't leave his face as the two walked toward the Common Room. Harry dropped his bag off and spent his time lying on the couch pretending to take a nap.

What felt like seconds later, Harry was awoken by Ron throwing a book at his stomach. "Wake up, you prat! Hermione's waiting for us in the Great Hall," Ron grumbled. Harry shook the cloudiness out of his head and followed Ron to lunch. He yawned largely as he sat down next to Hermione and stared at her blearily.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked Ron. Harry could hear the concern in his voice. "He looks like he's on drugs…"

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. Her voice had awakened him, mostly because he's drawn to her.

Ron snorted into his steak and kidney pie. "He fell asleep on the couch as soon as we reached the Common Room," Ron informed her.

Her attention snapped away from Ron and immediately to Harry. "You're not having dreams again are you?" she asked putting a hand on his cheek. Harry couldn't help himself as he leaned into her touch momentarily forgetting about her question. "Are you, Harry?" she asked after a few more moments of silence.

Harry took a deep breath and whispered, "No, I'm not… I promise…" He didn't know why exactly he was whispering but chalked it up to his inability to think clearly whenever he was around Hermione. Harry opened his eyes and found himself drowning in a sea of beautiful brown. Harry smiled softly and saw a familiar emotion float across the surface of her eyes. Harry gasped inaudibly as he saw realized what had just happened. His smile turned loving as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm alright…" he assured her as he turned to fill his plate.

The rest of Harry's day floated by him in a pleasant haze. He was happy, more than happy! He was ecstatic! Nothing could ruin his mood, and he was barely aware of any possible good-mood-threatening-things… He had found something out today: Hermione loved him, or at least like him a lot.

It was reasonably late in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry was still smiling away, as he had been most of that day, not paying the least attention to anyone or anything in said Common Room. Hermione came own the girls' staircase and saw Ron and Seamus in an intense game of Wizards' Chess. She noticed Harry lying on the couch and grinned at his goofy expression. She made her way over to him and perched next to him on the edge of the couch. "You seem happy," Hermione said.

Harry jumped and grinned even wider (if that were possible) at her presence. "'Mione…" he paused for a moment taking in her beauty, "I am…"

Hermione smiled again and sighed before she crawled over him to squeeze herself between his body and the back of the couch. She settled her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm made her drowsy and she yawned before saying, "I missed this…"

Harry looked down at the beautiful young woman and kissed the top of her head before replying, "So have I." He watched as she moved one of her hands to his chest to fist his shirt collar lightly, and he moved his hand to rest over hers. He loved her hands. They were delicate and smooth and small and they fit perfectly into his. He just loved her. Hermione: the most amazing witch to walk this earth.

They laid there for a long time, not making any noise or talking or anything like that. They just stayed there enjoying each other's company long after the last Gryffindor, besides them, had gone to bed. They fell asleep that way, Hermione half on top of him face nuzzled in his neck and Harry holding her protectively. That night, his hand never let go of hers. A symbol of what was and will always be. After Harry woke the next morning, he smiled at Hermione's sleeping face, hoping that one day; he would wake up to her face. The sun shining on her, highlighting her features making her look like the angel was and would always be in his eyes.


	23. Nightmares and the Morning Fog

Harry stared into space, thinking about nothing all that important or relevant to the homework he was supposed to be doing. He didn't really know what he was thinking, to be honest. He's not exactly conscience at the moment, that is to say, he's not quite sure what's going on. He knows he's in the Library, he knows Hermione's there, but he forgot what he was doing hours ago. Perhaps it was minutes ago, and it just felt like hours… Either way, he wasn't sure why he was there.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked is a whisper. She had a nice whisper, Harry thought. "Harry?"

He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright," he whispered. His voice was more husky than usual, and he caught a look on Hermione's face. It was like she was pleasantly shocked to hear his voice sound that way, or maybe he just thought he saw that. "What's the matter?" he didn't bother to clear his throat.

Hermione pulled him out of his chair and smiled in an amused way, "You fell asleep… Come on, we'll head back."

For the first time that day, Harry realized he was tired. He yawned as he followed her to the entrance of the Library and pulled the bag from her shoulder so she wouldn't have to carry it. Hermione smiled appreciatively and walked a little closer to him. Harry, being quite unbalanced because of his tired state, almost tripped and steadied himself by gripping one of her shoulders. Hermione laughed at him under her breath and slipped her arm around his waist, keeping him upright. He muttered a tired 'sorry,' moving his arm so the hand that gripped her shoulder now rested across her shoulders.

"It's only been a week in and I'm exhausted…" Harry said after a particularly loud yawn.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "You wouldn't be if you didn't insist on staying up with me every night, Harry."

Harry chuckled softly, "Yeah, but then you'd miss me."

Her answering laugh made the pit of his stomach warm in a comfortable way. "I don't know about that…"

"Aww, 'Mione! That's just mean!" Harry whined, shaking her slightly. He wanted to stay with her like this forever, but as they neared the steps that led to the Common Room he knew they couldn't. He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern

Harry looked down at her, smiling softly at her, "'Course… just tired…"

She bit her lip and Harry found it almost impossible to not kiss her senseless. That habit of hers was going to cause him to lose control if he wasn't careful. Suddenly, she asked, "You're sure you're not having nightmares?"

"The Voldemort kind or the normal people kind?" Harry asked cursing his inability to lie to her. They paused outside the Fat Lady's portrait before Harry said, "Opposition." The portrait swung open tiredly and closed softly behind them.

"So you have been?" Hermione asked her face distressed.

"Hey," Harry said softly, trying to be reassuring, "it's not Voldemort, alright?" Her dropped their bags and put his hands on the sides of her face. She still looked concerned, making Harry sigh tiredly. Without thinking, he placed a kiss to her forehead, right on the crease between her eyebrows, and said, "It's just me being paranoid, nothing to really worry about." When she didn't look convinced, he said, "You know I'd tell you if it were something to worry about, right?" She nodded, still unconvinced but less worried. "Good… Now, off to bed with us!"

Hermione sighed and grasped one of his wrists as he was pulling his hands away from her face. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm as she sighed again. Then, she pulled his towards her and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Goodnight, Harry…"

She pulled away and grinned as Harry placed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "'Night, 'Mione, sweet dreams…"

Harry woke in a cold sweat screaming himself hoarse surrounded by his dorm-mates. Ron looked worried, and Harry cursed to himself; he had forgotten the silencing charms. Harry tried to catch his breath but found he couldn't get enough air.

"Harry, you alright, mate?" Ron's voice asked. Harry just nodded quickly, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as he tried to calm down. "Was it You-Know-Who?" Ron asked tentatively. Harry held his breath and shook his head. He needed Hermione; the nightmares have never been this bad before. "You need anything, mate?" Ron again.

"Get H'mione," Harry managed to gasp out. He needed to know she was okay, that she was at Hogwarts, safe here with him. He felt their stares but couldn't bring himself to care. He wrapped himself into a ball and felt himself become lightheaded. He needed oxygen. If felt like he had stopped breathing.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice appeared in the room. He didn't fully react but he stopped all movement. His erratic breathing stopped, he actually held his breath waiting for her to reach him, tell him he was awake and she was okay. A hand rested on his head and his eyes caught sight of Hermione before his brain realized what he had seen. Before he knew it, Hermione was wrapped in his arms and sitting in his lap, with Harry's head buried in her hair and shoulder. She whispered his name over and over, running her hand through his hair, telling him to breathe. He calmed and pulled away slightly. "Nothing to worry about?" Hermione mumbled to him.

Harry laughed under his breath without humor, "Not until tonight… Bad reaction, I guess…" He was whispering.

"Bad reaction? You weren't breathing!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Harry winced and pulled her tighter to him. "Well, it wasn't the worst reaction I've ever had to this kind of dream," Harry said. He really needed to learn how to lie about important things like this.

"What's the worst reaction?" Hermione pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

Harry looked away from her at the closed curtains; she shouldn't have to know this… "I wake up screaming, covered in sweat, asking whoever's out there to take me instead. I'm pretty sure I puked once… I'm not all that sure, really."

Hermione put a hand to his face, pulling his eyes to hers and asked, "Instead of whom?"

"You," he croaked. She was going to hate him, he knew it.

She buried her face in his neck and said, "Oh, Harry…" He pulled her closer taking a deep breath in her hair. She pushed them down onto the bed and moved around slightly, trying to get comfortable. Harry gulped, and fisted her shirt working very hard to restrain himself. She made it even more difficult when she kissed his neck as an act of reassurance. He was going to die. She was going to be his cause of death. He could see it now: the Weasleys asking the doctor what killed him and the doctor saying, "I'm sorry to say that it was a bad case of Hermione Granger syndrome. She was too tempting and he just couldn't help himself…" Yep, he's a goner. Harry groaned internally but not before he brought her as close to him as possible.

Harry woke to a feeling of contentment. He always felt like this when waking up next to Hermione. He smiled and opened his eyes, more than glad that it was Saturday. He shifted ever-so slightly and grinned as Hermione moaned softly. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Harry before closing them and pulling him closer than before. Harry chuckled at her but complied. He was lying on his side with one arm draped over her waist the other somewhere under the pillows, and she was facing him on her side, one arm over his waist with her hand resting between his shoulder blades, while the other sandwiched between them. Hermione was tracing an invisible pattern on his back with her fingernails making him shiver not that he minded. Their legs were tangled together with one of Hermione's thighs between his and his calf wrapped around one of hers. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning.

"You do realize we can't stay like this forever, don't you?" Harry asked as he nuzzled her hair.

Hermione sighed and squished herself closer to Harry before grumbling, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep…"

"I have to take a leak, Hermione," Harry said. He knew that being direct with her in the morning was for the best.

Hermione groaned, "Then go and come back to bed…"

Harry grinned at her. She obviously had no idea what she had said, but it made Harry grin and hope she was still asleep by the time he was done. The way she said 'come back to bed' made him imagine a life with her. Happily married in a small house with a few children running into their parents' room to wake them. He walked out to see her, the sunlight highlighting her features… Merlin, she was beautiful. He slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and made a sound of approval as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I like this…" Hermione whispered into his chest.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, smiling like a fool.

"Mmm… It's warm and familiar and…" she trailed off, finally waking and remembering last night. "You okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed knowing the moment was over.

Hermione nodded and sat up, "Well, I'll just… go- go get dressed…" He nodded. "Right… Um… meet you down there?"

"Of course," Harry grinned. "We'll get breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione escaped the clutches of Parvati and Lavender intact and practically ran down the stairs. The two gossip queens wouldn't leave her alone about what happened last night with Harry's nightmare. Ron's shouting had woken the whole dorm and was causing her a lot of patience. She saw Harry talking seriously with Neville. She caught part of the conversation.

"You don't need to worry, Nev, I'm alright," Harry said offering a smile.

Neville nodded. "It's just… You were screaming for her pretty loud… I was surprised you didn't wake McGonagall…"

Harry's eyes darkened, "Yeah that happens… I just forgot the silencing charm that's all. It's happened ever since Malfoy threatened her…" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Neville clapped him on the shoulder and Hermione caught his eyes and mouthed a 'Thank you.' He nodded to her and said, "Well, you know Malfoy, all bark and no bite."

Harry smiled in thanks and said his goodbyes Neville left. He turned to see her and noticed her slightly annoyed attitude. "What's going on up there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and started explaining as they walked, "Lavender and Parvati kept trying to corner me. They heard Ron yelling up the stairs about your nightmare and wanted to know what happened and why I didn't come back until this morning." Hermione sighed in annoyance, "They'll never leave me alone!"

Harry chuckled, "Come on, let's get you cup of coffee."

"I don't drink coffee, Harry, it stains your teeth and my parents are dentists," she said rolling her eyes.

"Pumpkin juice, then," Harry laughed.

Twenty minutes into their breakfast, Ron sat down and started to stuff his face. Heroine makes a face and Harry laughs. Ron looks at them and swallows. "You alright, Harry?" Ron asked somewhat afraid whether or not Harry was going to blow up at him.

Harry smiled a small smile and said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"So, it wasn't a You-Know-Who dream?" He asked in a whisper.

Harry sighed and took a long sip of his coffee, "No, just a nightmare…"

Ron nodded and took a giant bite of his flapjacks. "That's good."

Harry nodded and replied with a smile, "Yeah it is…"

Later, the trio could be found under their favorite tree by the lake. The same tree loved by the Marauders and many other groups of students with similar objectives. Harry watched as his friends basked in the sunlight of the warm September day. His eyes lingered on Hermione, and Harry found himself wishing for the small house and the couple children and the mornings in bed and the breakfasts they'd share. It was odd, because he never thought like this before. For the first time he thought he could win against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione looked up and caught him staring which caused a light blush to coat her cheeks. He smiled at her; he could never be embarrassed by looking at her. When she went back to her book, Harry sighed thinking, _'She's the reason I do this, she's the reason I'm still alive…'_ His new realization didn't shock him as much as the one he had during the summer, but it made him pause. He looked up and sighed, prayed to the gods and anyone who was listening to keep her safe.


	24. That Feeling That Keeps on Flowing

_**Author's Note: Alright, this one's a bit short, but I have writer's block. Or at least a bit of writer's block. I have a feeling that something big's gonna happen soon! Maybe… We'll have to wait and see! Oh, I'm working on something! It's another Harry Potter Fanfic, big surprise… Anyway, I wanna know what you guy's think so here's a summary:**_

_**Harry Potter is not The Chosen One. He still lives with the Dursleys, he's miserable there, and he gets beaten whenever his uncle gets angry. He's whisked off to Hogwarts, and thrust into trouble. Neville, the boy who lived, and Ron are bullies because Neville was spoiled and Ron is just being Ron. Hermione is Harry's best friend and the two are thrust into trouble again and again because of Ron and Neville's incompetence. **_

_**It'll be each year rewritten from this perspective. It's been done, I know, but I feel like this is a good idea. It might be a soul bond fic too, I don't know yet. Also, I don't mean to rag on Neville and Ron, but this was out of my control. You know how the plot bunnies are! They take over your brain and force you to do their bidding! Personally, I like Ron and Neville; they're cool. I just need them to be douchebags for this. Obviously, it's going to be H/Hr in the later years. You know me guys. H/Hr all the way!**_

Harry sat at his normal place at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Ron across from him stuffing his face with anything and everything in a two foot radius. Harry ate at a much slower, neater pace. He wasn't really paying attention to anything, mostly because Hermione wasn't near him and because of Ron's inability to talk. Harry glanced at his plate and thought for a moment. Hermione wasn't going to get any breakfast if Ron kept shoveling food like that. He glanced at Ron and quickly began to fill his plate with an array of different breakfast foods. He finished as he felt someone slip into the seat next to him.

"Don't you think that's enough, Harry?" Hermione asked smirking.

Harry grinned at her; he really was captivated by her. "I was afraid Ron was going to inhale it all and I didn't know what you wanted so…" he trailed off shrugging.

"That's sweet, Harry. Thank you," she said. He pushed the plate closer to her and poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked after a moment.

He nodded, "Yeah…" He had another nightmare but she didn't have to know that. He'd keep her from all the horrors of the world if he could. _'She didn't need to know about this one'_, he thought.

"Harry," she sighed, "I know that's not true…" He hated how she could tell when he was lying. "You have bags under your eyes that weren't there this weekend, you look sad, and… your eyes are darker…"

Harry chuckled, "You can tell if I had a nightmare because of my eye color?" He stole a piece of bacon off of her plate. She didn't seem to mind.

Hermione pegged him with a serious stare, "Yes. What was it this time?"

Harry closed his eyes at the sudden, gory images flashing into his vision. He grabbed the edge of the table to control himself as he almost lost control of his magic. "Don't ask me that…" he growled out. He felt her shift away from him. He opened his eyes and turned towards her, "I'm not mad, I just… It was the worst-" He stopped himself, or maybe he just couldn't say it. She didn't need to know his fears.

She slid closer to him than before and hugged him. "Okay…" she whispered. Sitting back she asked, "You're not going to tell me are you?" He just looked at her so she sighed. "Well, I need help finishing all this food and you're going to help me!" Her voice was teasing and her mood was infectious.

"Alright," Harry grinned. They both dug in, and Hermione began to talk about the book she was reading. Harry found himself absorbed in her and her excitement. Before they left the Great Hall, Harry felt eyes on them. He looked up to see Malfoy watching them and caught his gaze. Harry saw the slightest flicker of fear pass in Malfoy's eyes. _'Good,'_ Harry thought, following after Hermione and Ron, _'he should be scared… No one can hurt Hermione.'_

Transfiguration went by at a slower pace than usual. Harry took notes without really paying attention. He was on autopilot, half watching Hermione and half daydreaming. His life would be nothing without her, but he knew that ever since third year. He was extremely glad that she was in his life and would stay in his life for as long as she wanted. She could just say the word and he'd leave. It would kill him to do it but if she wanted it he would do it. He could see them in five or ten years, some children running around in the back yard. Hermione would walk out and see him playing with the kids and laugh because they managed to overpower him. Harry would pretend to die and let them jump on him then suddenly jump up and chase them around the yard to Hermione.

"Harry, class is over, mate," Ron said nudging him. Harry followed him and Hermione to the Common Room. Ron was telling them something, but Harry couldn't bring himself to listen. They set themselves up in their usual spot in the Common Room, and started to pull out their homework. Harry was starting on his Transfiguration when Ron asked, "Hey, Harry, when did you schedule Quidditch tryouts again?"

"This Saturday," Harry muttered. He was in an odd mood today and nothing was really bringing him out of it. The dream he had last night coupled with the thoughts he had earlier were really messing with his emotions.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked. "You seem a bit off…"

Harry sighed; he didn't really want to talk about this. "I'm fine…" he didn't look at Hermione, in fact he looked everywhere but Hermione. He felt like he was lying to her.

Hermione set aside her homework and placed a hand at his elbow. "You're not fine. It's that dream isn't it?" Hermione asked and he winced. "You need to talk about it, Harry…"

He sighed and looked up at his friends. "We're fighting Voldemort," Harry ignores Ron's flinch, "and he's just standing there laughing. I look to see where his wand's pointed and Ron's dead… then I hear a scream behind me…" Harry takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I- and- there- there's a group of Death Eaters surrounding you, and I can't move. They- they're torturing you and I can't do anything about it!" Harry whispers. He feels like he's about to cry and break something at the same time. "There's blood everywhere… I…" he takes a deep breath, "I thought I told you not to ask me that…" Harry asked in an attempt at humor. When he glanced up at them, he saw that Ron was deathly pale and Hermione had tears in her eyes. He looked at his hands and sighed. "I don't want that to happen…"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried standing up to sit closer to him on the couch. She grabbed his face and forced him to look up at her, "That's not going to happen, alright? And if something like that does you won't freeze, you'll fight to the death to make sure we all get out of there alive, do you hear me, Harry Potter?" At his nod she hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're brave, Harry, but sometimes that's not enough. You have to be able to let others help you instead of carrying around a burden by yourself. Ron and I will always be here to help you."

"Yeah," Ron said clapping him on the shoulder, "that's what we're here for!"

Harry pulled himself away from Hermione reluctantly. "Thanks, guys…" They worked on their homework for a while, and Ron got distracted by a game of Wizards' Chess. Harry laughed at Hermione's annoyed expression, and the two of them decided homework could wait until after dinner. Harry was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye and was smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked with an amused smile when she noticed his attention.

Harry shrugged. Merlin, she was so beautiful when she smiled. "I just wanted to know how you always manage to make me feel better," he said soft enough for only her to hear.

She leaned in closer to him and said, "I just know you better than you give me credit for."

"Oh, I think I give you just enough," Harry smirked back at her.

"How much credit is that?" Hermione asked her voice shaking with soft laughter.

Harry's face became serious and he said, "I'd bet my life on how well you know me."

"That makes two of us," Hermione whispered.

After dinner Ron hurried off somewhere, leaving Harry and Hermione to walk the halls. They found themselves standing by the bank of the lake in their usual spot. Harry flopped down onto the ground and sighed happily, while Hermione settled next to him gracefully. There was a long moment of silence then Hermione asked, "Do you have those nightmares every night?"

"No, just when I'm feeling broody the day before," Harry sighed. "I don't think I'll have one tonight; today was nice."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "At least you'll get some sleep…"

They stayed like that for a while, just content in each other's presence. Leaning into one another and forgetting the rest of the world until curfew. Harry sighed and felt her hand slip into his. It felt like home, like safety, like contentment. It felt like waking up every morning with her in his arms. No, there would not be any nightmares tonight.


	25. Tickle Fights and Gryffindor Spirit

Harry was enjoying the day or he was until he woke up. Ron had thrown a book at him yelling about Quidditch tryouts which had him scrambling out of bed and into his Quidditch uniform. It was a chilly morning so he wore his Quidditch jumper on top of his uniform. He had a rushed breakfast and was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch with Ron and Hermione, the latter with a thin jacket that wasn't doing much against the cold.

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be alright?" Harry asked for the fifth time. He could tell she was getting annoyed but he wanted to make sure that she'd be alright. Perhaps he was being a bit overbearing…

Hermione huffed and said, "Yes, Harry! For the last time, I'll be perfectly okay!" The look in her eyes told him that if he asked again, he was going to get hit by the large tome in her arms.

Harry sighed and watched her shiver in the brisk morning air. She was going to catch cold if she wasn't warm enough… Making a decision, he stopped, pulled off his snug fitting jumper, and shoved it over her head. Harry then continued onto the Pitch as if nothing happened but inside he was nervous. Would she accept it? He glanced back to see her wrestling one of her hands free from the sleeves and pulling the book out of the bottom of it. He grinned, she looked beautiful. Then again, she always looked beautiful, but something about her wearing his jumper was… alluring, he decided. He shook himself out of his thoughts completely missing the disgruntled look Ron gave him and called everyone to attention. After dismissing more than half the crowd, most of them women but some of the very few of the guys winked at him, he remembered what Hermione said earlier that morning: "It's not _Quidditch_ that's popular, It's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable (1)." Harry remembered his face going red and the feeling of complete bliss. Still in love? Why yes, yes he was.

"Alright, you lot, Chasers first!" Tryouts were long and boring. He chose the Chasers easy enough but the Beaters were another story. None of the people that tried out for the position were terrible. Eventually, he settled for Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. No one could ever beat the brilliance of Fred and George though.

Another problem he had been having during tryouts was Cormac McLaggen. The pompous git wouldn't leave him alone. At one point, he looked up to see Hermione staring at him and waved making her smile and wave back. After that McLaggen hadn't stopped making suggestive comments about Hermione. Usually, Harry would just ignore them but McLaggen was obnoxious. Harry was ready to beat him with a Beaters' bat to shut him up.

Harry called for Keepers and McLaggen went first. He let the Chasers take turns trying to make five goals. The git saved four of them before missing the last one by swerving the wrong way entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione stowing her wand back into the deep pockets of his jumper. Harry held back a smirk and called Ron up. There was a screech of "Go Ron!" from the stands and Harry looked up to see Lavender jumping up and down foolishly. Harry grinned as the redhead blushed but stuck his chest out haughtily. He looked up and saw Hermione shaking her head at the over enthusiastic girl.

Ron was spectacular during his tryout. Harry was especially pleased that he had beaten McLaggen. Lavender seemed more pleased the Harry was and showed it by cheering loudly causing Ron to grin and wave.

On their way back up to the castle after seeing Hagrid, Harry was observing Hermione silently. She was still wearing his Quidditch jumper and Harry just couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone in the world. He could see them, as he often did, walking in a park around a playground where their children were playing. They'd be holding hands and stealing glances at each other. After a while, Harry would probably try to steal a kiss or two.

"Oy, Harry, why'd you stop?" Ron's voice cut through his thoughts.

Harry sighed as his thoughts came crashing down over his head. Those thoughts were helping him. He still had nightmares and was determined not to have one tonight. Already, that prospect was becoming dim. "Just got lost in thought," he sighed. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Hermione shining under the light of the tree they were standing under. The leaves had tinted the sunlight around her a soft green which made her look like a surreal vision of beauty and vibrant color in a plain and simple world of blues and greys. There were so many things he wanted to say to her in that instant but they all jumbled together in his throat and caused a painful ball of thickness. He felt like he couldn't breathe and knew for that moment she had literally made him breathless. It wasn't just her beauty; it was her presence, her being, her thoughts, her loyalty, her caring, her love, her tears, her hands, her body, her sadness, her kindness, her laughter, her memories, her everything.

She was his everything.

He turned back to the lake to catch his breath or get it back or something because he never wanted to look away but had to if he ever wanted to breathe again, to see her like that again before he died. For the millionth time he thought that he _could_ die happy right now and not regret his life. He had lost count of how many times he'd thought that.

Her voice traveled over him like warm honey, "Harry, are you alright?"

He looked at her again, wishing he had a camera to capture her beauty, and said, "Yeah, I am…" and he was. That memory of her would be preserved forever and he knew he wouldn't have nightmares if he pictured her like that.

Lunch was an interesting affair, and it seemed everyone wanted to sit as close as possible to the trio. Lavender had somehow made it very close to Ron, which meant her friends were smothering the three misfits. To avoid being hit by flailing arms of numerous girls talking excitedly about something Harry didn't completely understand, Harry and Hermione were sitting very close together.

The lunch crowd thinned but Lavender and Parvati had stayed sitting rather close to them. Ron was still inhaling his food at an alarming rate, but Harry and Hermione were snacking, the latter reading the large tome and still hadn't taken off Harry's jumper.

"Hermione, who's jumper are you wearing?" Parvati asked out of curiosity. Her tone indicated the news would be all over the school by dinner time.

Hermione looked up and then down at her arms as if finally noticing what she was wearing. "Oh, um, Harry's… I didn't know it was going to that cold out this morning, and he forced it over my head," she ended laughing softly.

"You were shivering," Harry supplied. He was enthralled by the fact that she was still wearing it.

Hermione smirked at him, "You know you're not getting this back, right? At least not right away." She shook her hand out of the four inches too long sleeve and grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice to take a sip. As she moved her arm back to her lap she shifted leaning into Harry just a bit.

Grinning as he watched her hand get engulfed in the too long sleeves for the tenth time, he replied, "I thought as much, but you can keep it as far as I'm concerned."

Hermione smiled up at him and leaned into him a bit more before going back to her reading. Harry glanced up at Parvati and saw her raising her eyebrows at him. He knew she would ask the inevitable question. "Are you two going out?" She narrowed her eyes at them.

Harry almost groaned out loud. "No," Harry said, sounding somewhat pained, "we're not…"

Hermione furrowed her brows at his tone and asked, "Harry, are you alright? You sound like you're in pain…" She was in her worried mode and brought her hand up to brush his hair away from his forehead. Afterwards, she rested her hand on his cheek unintentionally causing him to nuzzle her hand. "Harry?" she asked after a long silence her hand still cupping his cheek.

"Hmm?" he mumbled opening his eyes. "Oh! Um… I'm great!" he smiled reassuringly. Hermione studied his face for a moment and then nodded. She went back to her reading, sipping at her pumpkin juice as she shifted closer to him. Harry sighed and glanced up at Parvati and saw her watching her with a significant look on her face. He sighed and shook his head at her pleading her to drop it. Thankfully, she did.

About an hour later, Harry was watching her finish up a Transfiguration essay as they sat at their usual homework table. It was due the Friday after next, but she is Hermione Granger. She finished with a small hardly noticeable flourish and turned to smile at him. Even though the Common Room was warm and cozy, Hermione still wore his Quidditch jumper. It made her seem sexy. Well, sexier than usual, Harry thought.

"What?" Hermione asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and he blushed slightly because she had caught him staring. He shrugged and smiled lightly at her. "Well, stop staring; you're distracting me…" she admitted.

Harry quirked a brow, "It is possible to distract The Hermione Granger from her studying?" He laughed at her annoyed expression and, without much thought, slid his hands on top of hers. When he pulled toward him, she laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "I saw what you did today…" he said smirking at her light blush. He was taken aback for a moment because of the new sight she supplied him with; blushing _and_ wearing his Quidditch jumper was even more of a turn on than he ever imagined.

"Well, you looked like you were about to murder him," Hermione said her blush getting deeper. "Besides, you didn't want him on the team anyway. I could tell." She said this as a-matter-of-factly as possible making Harry chuckle at her. Without warning, he pulled her into his lap and blew a raspberry on her neck. She squirmed and squealed while laughing out a, "Harry!"

The Gryffindors' in the Common Room all brought their attention to the couple in the chair. They had never heard Hermione Granger, The Hermione Granger, laugh so freely before. Then they realized that she was with Harry, and Harry made her do unusual things.

Hermione continued to laugh uncontrollably as Harry tickled her stomach with wiggling fingers she just couldn't stop. Occasionally, he would blow another raspberry on her neck, but only when she wasn't expecting it. She had never laughed this hard in years! When she felt Harry finally stop, she relaxed against him still bubbling over with intermittent giggles. She could only ever do this kind of thing with Harry, she thought. She laughed again as he buried his face in her neck and hair. After a while, she started breathing in unison with Harry and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to rest against his. She was unaware of the smile that made itself more prominent on her lips. The feel of him at her back was soothing. She could practically feel his heartbeat against her back and sunk into his embrace. There was nothing better than this feeling.

Harry was now surrounded by the scent of her. It was like having a cauldron of Amortentia dumped onto him. She smelled like books, treacle tart, apples, and something so purely Hermione that he wanted to drown in it. So, he sat there with his face buried in her neck trying desperately trying to stop himself from nipping at her neck to see if she tasted just as good as she smelled. It was torture, sweet, sweet torture. He felt her hand wind into his hair and he sighed happily. He wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to kiss her whenever he felt like it, he wanted to loose himself in the feel of her, he wanted to stay in bed with her for hours and stare at her as she sleeps, he wants to watch as their children grow in her stomach, he wants to show her how much he loves her forever and ever and ever, and he wants her to be the last thing he sees as he closes his eyes at night.

He thought for the millionth time that day back to how she looked under that tree and he almost told her what he felt for her. He had almost let it slip as he tickled her too. Her laugh was just so amazing and precious to him that he couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear her laugh that hard every day for the rest of their lives.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Harry sighed and lifted his head from her shoulder. "Hmm?" he was suddenly very tired.

"Can I really keep this jumper?" she asked quickly with a light blush on her cheeks. She hopped off of his lap and stood between his legs facing him.

Harry grinned, "Of course… It barely fits me anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief. "This thing's huge!" she exclaimed flapping the four inches at the ends of her sleeves to prove her point. That made Harry laugh at her; she was just so cute! "How can it not fit you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his chest for no apparent reason and hugging him close.

"Well, you're just very small, aren't you?" Harry asked in a teasing manner. She scoffed and Harry said, "Let's not forget absolutely adorable, either. Just so you know this jumper is very flattering on you."

She laughed and exclaimed, "Harry!" She buried her face deeper into his shoulder and sighed. There was a long moment of silence and then she said, "I don't want today to end…"

Harry sighed, kissed her on the head, and replied, "Neither do I…" Hermione started yawning which made Harry laugh at her and yawn in response. "Go on, then… Up to bed," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded, received her usual kiss on the side of her head, and went up to bed.

Someone sat in the chair next to him and said, "Not going out, hmm?"

Harry looked over at Parvati and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "We aren't…"

"You love her," she said simply.

"I know…" he sighed.

Parvati seemed surprised. "Why haven't you done anything?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I'll never be good enough for her. I mean, she's just so… she's everything! She's everything and I'm nothing. Compared to her, everyone's nothing." He looked at her. "I looked at her today and the sun just… and I couldn't… it was… That woman means everything to me, and I can't lose her to Voldemort or anyone because I'll die without her. I can't tell her because she matters too much for me to lose…"

Parvati sighed. "That's exactly why you are good enough, Harry." She walked away leaving him slightly confused.

He went up to bed thinking about it. Parvati thought he was good enough but she didn't know Hermione like he did. He knew everything about her! Her favorite color was periwinkle, when she was little her parents told her that gram crackers were sweets, her favorite book was _Sense and Sensibility_, and much more than he could tell someone in one sitting. The more he thought about it though, the more he wanted to agree with Parvati. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He sighed and put it out of his mind. Instead, he thought about her standing under the tree earlier. The green tinted light playing off her features making her more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He closed his eyes and held onto that image as he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with reliving that moment over and over again. When he woke the next morning, he was smiling but couldn't quite remember why. Although, he was sure that it had to do with Hermione; it always had to do with Hermione…


	26. Fights and Birthday Surprises

_**Author's note: Okay, guys, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for this extremely late update, but school started in August so I just couldn't find the time! This chapter took a month and a half to write because spare time was not as abundant as I would have preferred. So, I can only apologize profusely, and assure you that I'm not dead or have given up on this story (never going to happen, by the way!). And to those who read HPatWW, I'm working on it, I promise! Chapter three is almost done, so we'll see how that goes! Just so you guys know, I'm working my hardest to get these to you and can only hope that you don't mind the wait. Oh, and you guys are my favorites, never forget it!**_

Monday was hectic at Hogwarts for the sixth years. Harry had double Potions, Transfiguration, Double Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those were his classes on Mondays. DADA was the most frequent class because of Voldemort's return. At the moment, Harry was in the middle his double Charms lesson. Today they were learning about _Avis_ charm. This charm was something Hermione was decidedly gifted at, like she was at everything else, Harry thought proudly. Harry had produced a few sparrows that were quite small and couldn't fly for long periods of time but Hermione had produced half a dozen bright yellow canaries that didn't seem to want to stop flying around her. Harry noticed that Ron had yet to produce anything except for a few feathers.

He turned to observe Hermione watching her canaries fly around her and decided that she wouldn't be an old bird woman. She might bring a few stray cats home to take care of but no more than two or three at a time. Hermione is practical, after all. He smiled as he caught flashes of his wife bringing a wet cat into their home out of the rain and the kids jumping around in excitement at having a new pet.

His smile became tenderer as he stared at her, right now, in the charms classroom. He laughed when she vanished her canaries in a poof of feathers; she had some in her hair. Harry reached up and pulled out the two or three that stuck themselves in her hair. He was sitting at a desk and she was leaning on it watching him with a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled. He shrugged but with a smile. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Why?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "You look sleepy…"

He was very sleepy. If she had said tired, this would've been a different conversation. "I am…" he sighed.

Hermione laughed and ran a hand through his hair making him groan in pleasure. Merlin, he loved it when she did that! "I'd let you take a nap but…" she trailed off teasingly.

"Aww, C'mon 'Mione! I just need a quick nap…" Harry yawned. "I think it was because of Potions. The fumes, you know?" Harry said in a thick voice. They had been making a dreamless sleep potion.

She carded her fingers through his hair once more. "If you can vanish and produce those sparrows again, then I'll keep doing this and let you take a little nap," she smirked.

With a deal like that how could he possibly refuse? He immediately vanished them with a lazy flick of his wand and concentrated on his sparrows again. They appeared at his muttered "_Avis_" and were stronger than before. He watched as they flew figure-eights around the two of them. He looked across the room at Ron and saw the boy's face turn red and glare in their direction. Harry looked back up at Hermione with a self-satisfied grin. "Did I do a good job, Professor Granger?" Harry teased.

Her answering laugh was music to his ears. "Yes… five points to Gryffindor!" she mussed his hair in a playful manner and settled into the chair next to him. She watched the sparrows fly around the two of them for a moment before turning to watch Harry. He was already breathing deeply.

"Miss Granger, is Mr. Potter all right?" Professor Flitwick asked, concern showing on his face.

"Oh, he's fine, Professor," she said. "We were brewing the dreamless sleep potion today, so he's been like this since Potions."

Professor Flitwick smiled and replied, "I take it those are his doing then?" He was pointing to the sparrows which were now perched on the desk.

Hermione chuckled. "They are," she boasted.

"Then I suppose I could pretend that he's not sleeping in my class…" he squeaked and continued walking around the room.

Hermione smiled content to watch Harry sleep peacefully. Contrary to what she let Harry believe, she was still worried about his nightmares. He didn't have dark circles under his eyes today and she was glad. She hates that she can't be there for him when he's suffering. Unconsciously, she scraped her fingernails along his scalp and breathed out a laugh as he shivered.

Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. She looked up into Ron's frowning face and rolled her eyes. He was so suspicious of everything; it annoyed her to no end. Trying to forget about the redhead, she thought about her birthday. It was the next day and she couldn't wait. She was turning seventeen; a big deal in the Wizarding world. Ron would probably give her the usual bottle of perfume, but Harry's gifts were always unpredictable. Sometimes it would be sugar quills, her favorite candy, or a book she couldn't wait buy because she hadn't had enough galleons or time to go in the store, maybe even a charm for the bracelet he mum had given her. The charms she'd gotten from Harry were a book (he claimed it was _Hogwarts, A History_), a cat ("It looks like Crookshanks! Oh, thank you, Harry!"), a time-turner, a dragon ("You helped me get past it…"), and a dog ("See? It's Snuffles.").

The bell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She packed both Harry's and her own bag with a wave of her wand, and then pulled lightly on a strand of his hair. She saw Ron roll his eyes out of the corner of hers as Harry started awake.

Harry woke up when he felt someone tug on a strand of his hair and opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling at him. Seeing her smiling face made him think of how beautiful she was which made her think about the future which made him think about her birthday tomorrow. He couldn't wait to give her gifts to her; she was going to love them! Or he hoped she would.

"Come on, Harry," she said. "We have a free period before dinner." Her use of the word 'we' made him happier than it should've, but he was in love. There was really no controlling what he thought anymore unless it was about Hermione… he didn't mind.

"Right," he muttered as he stood and grabbed both his and her bag. She smiled at him and they made their way to the Common Room.

Ron huffed at them and set a fast pace towards the Common Room causing Harry and Hermione to hurry after him. He seemed aggravated and dragged Harry upstairs as soon as he had put Hermione's bag down. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron shouted.

Harry blinked. That was unexpected. "What?" he asked confused.

"With Hermione. What the fuck, Harry?" Ron growled.

"Wait… what?" Harry asked again.

Ron looked like he was about to punch him. "You heard me!"

Then Harry sighed, leaned back into the wall, and slid to the ground. He buried his head in his hands and tried very hard to stop shaking. "Ron, you have to… I didn't… Well, I did, but I didn't know…" he paused to gather his thoughts. "I'm in love with her…" he whispered.

Harry could tell that Ron was going to explode. "Wha… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Come on, Ron, it's not that ba-" he sighed.

"Fuck you, Harry! You just had to take her too, didn't you?" Ron ground out.

"What are you talking about?" he was shocked that Ron would be this angry. He knew that Ron liked her but he didn't know he liked her that much. "Do you think I like not having a family? That I like staying with the Dursleys? Do you think that fighting Voldemort is fun and games? Do you think I like it when my friends and family die?" Harry was breathing heavily.

Ron glared at him and suddenly punched Harry in the nose breaking his glasses. "FUCK YOU, POTTER!"

Harry stood there for a moment as if waiting for something. He wasn't quite sure what he expected but he waited. He felt something warm drip down his face and wiped it off. When he looked at his hand, he saw blood on his fingers. Suddenly he turned to the door but stopped to look back at Ron. "I don't try to take everything from you, Ron… Neither of us deserves Hermione… No one does…" he sighed and made his way to the Common Room.

He was attempting to wipe all of the blood off of his face as he walked down the stairs. It became obvious when Hermione gasped, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry shook his head which made him realize his glasses were broken. "Ron's being a prat," Harry muttered to her.

"He punched you?" Hermione asked shocked. At Harry's nod she rolled her eyes. "I should give him detention for starting a fight…" she said thoughtfully.

"Just leave him; he's not worth the trouble," Harry said. He was still wiping at the blood uselessly and Hermione finally took pity on him.

She took off his glasses, stilled his hands by grabbing them, and stepped in closer to examine his face still holding on to his hands. "He could have done some serious damage to your eye… When he punched you, the nose pad must have dug into your skin," she bit her lip making Harry restrain himself. There was no way their first kiss was going to be ruined by his blood going everywhere. He didn't see her wand until it was pointed at his face so he jerked back in surprise. "Hold still," she scolded. With a wave of her wand and two muttered incantations the blood was cleaned off of his face and the cut was healed.

"Thanks," he grinned. She waved away his thanks and tapped his deformed glasses with her wand making Harry to smile at the memory of their first meeting on the train. Harry pulled her to the couch and they sprawled out Hermione on top with her arms folded and her head resting on them. Harry was on his back with an arm around her waist and another under his head. After a short, comfortable silence, Harry asked, "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Hermione was practically jumping with excitement. "What'd you get me?"

Harry smirked, "Well, I got you a bit of it's-a-surprise and you'll-have-to-wait."

Hermione laughed at him, "Prat."

"You know I never tell," Harry chuckled. "It's the only thing I can keep a secret from you."

"Why is that, exactly?" She asked playfully.

Harry watched her for a moment and said, "I love the way your eyes light up when you're surprised. If it's in my power to give you that kind of joy then I will."

Hermione's eyes softened. Immediately, she leaned up and placed a soft, slow kiss on his cheek. "Harry… you are the sweetest man I've ever met," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. "Never change, okay?" This was whispered too, and made him smile.

"Okay," he whispered back. And they laid there talking until everyone else went up to bed. He pulled her into the usual hug whispering, "'Night, 'Mione, sweet dreams…" That night he fell asleep happy and there were no nightmares.

Morning came and Harry found himself buzzing with excitement as he hid Hermione's presents in his bag. He'd gotten her three. He had gone a bit crazy with the gift buying, but he couldn't help it. He met Hermione in the Common Room as usual, kissed her on the cheek, and wished her a happy birthday.

"Presents!" Hermione exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

Harry chuckled at her childlike behavior. "At breakfast, I promise! Now come on, you have to get your parent's present first," Harry reminded her. It was like this every year. Hermione jumped in place excitedly until she got her presents.

Owl post arrived when Hermione was sipping at her pumpkin juice and she practically leapt out of her seat to grab the package her parents sent her. It was a muggle book she had been wanting for quite a while but had never gotten around to buying. Ron dropped off his gift to her moments after that, and she thanked him for the bottle of perfume.

She turned to Harry and demanded, "Now you can give me my present!" Harry smiled and pulled out three wrapped parcels. One was a book, but the other two were too small to tell. "Harry, you'll spoil me rotten!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, open them!" Harry urged.

She rolled her eyes and tore the paper off the book shaped parcel. Hermione smiled, of course he would find the exact book she had been checking every bookstore for since the beginning of summer: _Ancient Runes: Where, When, and Why?_ by Alec Bradman. She thanked him and opened the smallest one. It contained three charms for her bracelet. A broom, a couch, and an oak tree sat in the box.

"The broom's my Firebolt… I thought you'd like it. To remind you that I'll always protect you too…" Harry shrugged. "The couch is for that night that I told you it was the happiest moment of my life, remember?" he asked. At her nod he continued, "The tree's for this summer at the burrow… it was great…"

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It was…"

Harry shook himself and pointed at the last present. "Go on then…" he whispered. He wanted to see her eyes light up again. There was just something about her when her eyes lit up that made him fall for her all over again.

She opened the small box and squealed calling attention to what she was holding. Parvati and Lavender leaned in and gasped at the contents of the box. "Merlin, Harry!" Hermione gushed semi-breathless. "Where did you get this?" she asked, pulling a locket in the shape of a snitch out of the parcel.

"Diagon Alley," Harry supplied. "I saw it, and I thought of you."

Hermione stared transfixed on the small silver snitch dangling from the matching chain. She seemed to be studying it intently. She handed him the locket and faced away from him silently asking him to put it on her. As he was fastening the clasp she asked, "Is it like a muggle locket?"

"Sort of… I mean you can put a picture in it and a few memories," he smiled. "I actually put a memory in there for you when I bought it."

Hermione grinned at him and asked, "How do I open it?"

"It'll recognize your wand," Harry said. She tapped the snitch with her wand and it opened. Their voices were heard coming from the locket:

"_That's a bit more than an arm rest, 'Mione…"_

"_You're comfortable."_

Hermione smiled at him and laughed at the memory. "I feel like there's more to this than just the memories…" she raised a brow at him.

Harry nodded. "A bit, yeah…" Hermione raised a brow as if asking him to elaborate, so naturally, he did. "It alerts the one that wears this," he showed off a silver ring that was on the ring finger of his right hand, "if you're in trouble." She rolled her eyes at him and was about to say something when Harry said, "I know you don't think you need it and I know that you can take care of yourself, but please, Hermione, let me do this…"

Hermione nodded and hugged him. "Never change; I mean it…" she whispered sounding tearful.

"You told me that yesterday," he chuckled. "If you keep asking me I just might have to listen to you."

"You should always listen to me," she chuckled. A few moments later Hermione pulled away and voiced that Transfiguration would start soon and they should get there as soon as possible. So off they went.

During class, Harry was working on transforming his mouse into a wooden figurine or at the very least a block of wood. So far he'd made very little progress. He caught sight of Hermione helping Parvati and smiled. He sighed, and thinking about Hermione, muttered the incantation just as Professor McGonagall looked in his direction. The figurine turned out to be a very detailed version of Hermione's patronus.

"Very good, Mr. Potter; five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

Hermione came to sit by him after Parvati understood what to do and examined his figurine. "Is that my patronus?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Is it accurate?"

Hermione picked up the wooden otter and smiled. "Very… This is one of those times I wish transfiguration were permanent…" She stroked the otter as if it were alive and set it on the desk. They were silent for a moment before she suddenly spoke up, "Harry… I really want to thank you for my birthday presents. They were amazing…"

"Only the best for you, Hermione," Harry smiled. Hermione hugged him again and over her shoulder, Harry saw Professor McGonagall's lips quirk up in a tiny, restrained smile.

The rest of the day went peacefully, but without the presence of Ron which was weird but not weird enough to keep Hermione from having the best birthday of her life. Before dinner, Harry had gone down to the kitchens and asked Dobby to make a birthday cake for Hermione: chocolate with vanilla icing. Exactly how she liked it.

Diner was an interesting affair. Nothing went wrong, but it was crazy. Seamus was singing 'Happy Birthday' to Hermione which caused a whole chorus to pick up the tune. This caused Hermione to hide her reddening face in Harry's shoulder and made him laugh at her. When the cake appeared in front of her, she gasped and looked at Harry suspiciously. "You did this, didn't you?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Well, Dobby made the cake. It's your favorite, by the way."

After the cake was eaten and the Gryffindors in the Common Room Hermione dragged Harry into her favorite armchair and settled herself across his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined in her lap. They didn't say anything and they didn't need to. Harry closed his eyes and imagined them sitting like this in a house of their own, the children asleep, Crookshanks curled up near the fireplace, and everything calm as it was in that moment. He imagined them, tired but happy, sitting in their own plush armchair, kissing occasionally and just basking in each other's warmth. Harry felt Hermione drop off to sleep next to him. He wasn't quite sure how he felt it but it was there. It might have been her even breathing or the way she relaxed even more against him as she let go of reality. He started to join her, but before he did he wondered if the nightmares would invade this perfect moment.


	27. Her Smile Makes the World Light Up

_**Author's note: Okay, here's another one! Hopefully there'll be another one this weekend… It's possible… Most likely, I'll be starting an entirely different story and swamping myself with piles and piles of fanfiction that could probably wait until I'm done with either this or HPatWW… but neither of those'll be happening anytime soon so yeah… Anyway, enjoy! I'll try for one more before the weekend's out!**_

The first Quidditch game of the season had ended and the party was in full swing. Ron was being worshiped by all of Gryffindor and Harry was watching with a smirk on his face. His smile got wider when Hermione came up next to him and said, "You really shouldn't have done that…"

"I didn't," Harry chuckled. At her confused look he pulled out the full vial of Felix Felicis. The wax seal wasn't even broken. "I did it when I knew you were looking."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You've become quite the Slytherin…"

"Yeah," Harry teased, "the sorting hat wanted to put me there, but you know me: stubborn Harry Potter." She laughed and Harry thought he was surrounded by a chorus of angels; her laugh was a drug to him. "There's that beautiful smile!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Haven't seen that one all week."

Her smile disappeared and at the same time he mentally berated himself. She hadn't smiled because she had witnessed him having one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had.

_(flashback)_

_**He was watching them torture her. He couldn't turn away, he couldn't move, and he was forced to watch as they made her scream and writhe in pain. He was screaming, he was sure, but he was only aware of the pain she was in. He could feel physical pain as he watched them torture her. **_

"_**No! Get away from her! Get the fuck away from her!" he heard himself scream. "Take me instead! Don't hurt her! No! Hermione! Hermione!"**_

_**Voldemort suddenly appeared and laughed his evil, high pitched laugh. He knew what was going to happen before Voldemort began to speak. **_

_**Harry started screaming again, "Get away from her! No, Hermione! She hasn't done anything! You don't have to kill her, kill me instead!" **_

_**Voldemort just laughed. "Crucio!" Hermione started screaming all over again and Harry was barely aware of the fact that his screaming had become something else entirely: sobs, wails, and convulsions. Voldemort raised his wand again and hissed, "Avada kedavra!"**_

_Harry woke up screaming. Hermione jumped out of his lap as he jumped up and puked in a rubbish bin near the chair they previously occupied. Harry wasn't aware of the fact he was shaking and sobbing. He wiped his mouth on his arm and sank to the ground. "Fuck…" he grit out. _

"_Harry…" Hermione whispered. She placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt next to him. He latched onto her and pulled her as close as he possibly could. He buried his head in her shoulder and hair and sobbed loudly. It was heart wrenching to her. After a while, she pulled him up and led him up to his dormitory. _

"_Stay…" Harry croaked as she started pulling away. Wordlessly, she climbed into his bed. When she was settled, Harry flipped them so that he was resting on top of her lightly. She hugged him tighter and sighed. She jumped when she felt his lips caress her neck. At her gasp Harry rolled off of her to his side and whispered, "You're alive… you're alive and he didn't kill you."_

"_I'm right here, Harry…" she whispered back, "I always will be."_

_Harry didn't seem to hear her because he kept whispering to himself, "You're not dead, you're not dead."_

_(end flashback)_

"I'm sorry…" Harry sighed. He hated himself for letting her see that. That was the worst possible reaction he could've had in front of her.

"You don't have to be sorry about a nightmare, Harry," Hermione said slipping her hand into his.

"I do when it stops you from being happy!" Harry sighed. "I need you to be happy…"

Hermione was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Why?"

Harry looked over to where Ron was being cheered for, a chorus of "Weasley is Our King" starting up in the background. "I'm not happy unless you are," he admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," she said.

"Have you seen me smile at all this week?" Harry asked with a purposeful tone. He was looking straight into her eyes daring her to tell him that he was wrong. She sighed and Harry knew that she knew he was right. There was a pause. "Smile for me?" he asked suddenly.

"Smile?" Hermione asked already trying to fight her lips into a thin line.

"Yeah," he said. She rolled her eyes and let her lips quirk upwards. She glanced at Ron, who was now being kissed by Lavender Brown like her life depended on devouring his face. Hermione tried to reign in her laughter, but failed as she snorted and practically collapsed in silent giggles. She caught sight of Harry's grin as he asked. "What?"

"Ron and- and L-lavender," she managed to gasp out. She heard Harry's deep chuckle and started to pull him out of the Common Room and toward the lake. It was a lovely September afternoon that needed to be enjoyed outside not in a packed room.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To see Hagrid or walk around the lake," Hermione replied still giggling slightly. "I'm not too sure what we're doing actually…" Harry nodded and they continued outside. It was windy and a bit chilly but they were warm enough because Harry was wearing long sleeves and Hermione was wearing Harry's Quidditch jumper, which she barely ever took off. They walked around the lake for a while before settling against a large rock by the shore. There were a few moments of silence and then Hermione asked, "How was your lesson with Dumbledore?"

Harry shrugged and said, "He had me look at memories of Voldemort and his mother… I don't really know why, but Dumbledore says it's important, so…"

Hermione frowned. "I thought he'd be teaching you advanced magic…"

"Me too, but… I dunno…" Harry sighed, "I guess I just wanted him to teach me how to fight… Maybe we should start the DA again to get ready..."

Hermione leaned into his warmth as the cold surface of the rock seeped into her clothes. "That's a great idea! I was thinking that too... We need to be ready."

Harry thought back to Malfoy and the sinister way he looked at Hermione whenever he got the chance. "We do…"

There was a long pause as the wind blew through the trees and rippled the water of the lake making the approaching fall even more apparent. The changing leaves were randomly falling off the trees and making the bright sky look odd against the darkening colors of the leaves. They watched the scene for a moment before Hermione asked, "You're still having nightmares like the one you had in the Common Room, aren't you?"

Harry nodded and sighed. "The reactions aren't as bad… It was just a bad night, I guess…"

Hermione nodded. There was another pause. "I didn't just pull you out of the Common Room for no reason." Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't need to as she continued. "I just had a thought when he kissed Lavender…" She stopped talking and Harry's heart dropped to his stomach. She was in love with Ron and he was going to have to let her go. He was going to have to watch her marry Ron, pretend to be happy for the both of them, watch as they grew old and had children who called him 'Uncle Harry,' he was going to have to be Ron's best man, and he would die holding his secret love to his chest. She continued, "I feel like he's trying to replace us with something else… something that doesn't mean nearly as much…"

Her voice was thick with tears and he pulled her into is lap and held her to him. Relief was coursing through his veins and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "He'll realize it sooner or later. This is just something he needs to go through…" he paused. "Or something…" he added in true boyish fashion.

Hermione laughed through her tears and turned into his body so that she was curled up his lap. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's just going through something…" Harry trailed off burying his face in her hair.

"This is about when he punched you," she said. "Why did that even happen?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "He was jealous…"

He could feel Hermione roll her eyes as she asked, "Of what?"

"What we have…" Harry took a deep breath and held her closer. "This…" he sighed and put his hand out in front of her wordlessly asking for her hand which she gave immediately. He wrapped his hand around her smaller one warming it and showing her the trust they shared with each other summed up in that one simple act.

"We've always had this, though…" he knew she was frowning, trying to figure it out.

Harry suddenly realized that they had and that he had been in love with her for that long but was too young to know it. "Well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box and he has 'the emotional range of a teaspoon,' so…"

They both laughed and Hermione asked, "You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Never," laughed Harry.

They went back inside shortly after that but to the Room of Requirement instead of the Common Room. Luckily no one was using it, so there was no trouble. The room had turned into a mash up of the Common Room and what Harry imagined Hermione's room to look like. The walls were mostly covered in bookshelves and there was a comfortable looking couch and armchairs in front of them with a roaring fire in front of the couch. Harry went over to the couch and lay down with a pleasure filled groan. "This is amazing…"

Hermione climbed on top of him and settled herself into the warmth of his body. She yawned and rested her head on his chest, right above his heartbeat. He felt it speed up which was normal when he was this close to her. He felt her laugh. "Are you nervous or something?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" she mumbled, very close to falling asleep on top of him.

He shrugged, pulled her closer, and said, "Just does…"

She moaned in acknowledgement and finally fell asleep. Harry followed thinking he needed a full night's sleep after the week of constant nightmares he had.

Harry woke later to the feel of Hermione shifting lightly. During their nap she had shifted so that her back was facing him but she was still on top of him. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her hair. When he shifted, she moaned in her sleep and turned so that she was on her front facing him. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. This was what he wanted to wake up to every morning. The feel of her against him, her breath on his neck as she wakes, the scent of her surrounding him. The temptation to kiss her had never been as strong as it was right then. Her beautiful face cover in light freckles and her lips were parted slightly. He shivered at the thought of kissing her. Then he wondered how he would actually react if he were to kiss her. If he shivered at the mere _thought_ of kissing her, then he would probably faint when he actually kissed her. She moaned in her sleep as she woke and Harry found it very hard to resist the curve of her lips.

"Harry…" she murmured opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked. She was so cute when she was sleepy.

"What time is it?" she yawned into his neck.

Harry blinked and realized he didn't actually care what time it was when he was with Hermione. "Um…" he started when a clock appeared in front of him. "Eight thirty."

Hermione looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark. "We should get back to the Common Room…" she said it as though she was very reluctant to move.

Harry turned them so that they were lying on their sides Hermione's face still buried in his chest. "Probably…" he whispered as he pulled her closer.

She laughed softly at him and said, "You're making this difficult…" She also didn't move.

"Something tells me you don't mind…" Harry mumbled. Harry's stomach growled which made them laugh.

Hermione sat up suddenly. "Let's go get some dinner," she said.

Harry grabbed her hand and looked up at her with an expression of tenderness and love that he hoped wasn't as transparent as he knew it was. "Can we just stay here?" he whispered.

Hermione sighed, bent over him, and placed a kiss on his scar. "Alright, but only for a little while," she said. Harry grinned as she settled into his body. They stayed there for longer than either of them realized just talking and laughing and being with each other. They fell asleep around one in the morning. Harry's last thoughts were that this was how he always wanted them to be.


	28. By the Lake Shore on a Sunny Day

_**Author's note: Alright, guys. This is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for. One of the reasons you've been reading this, if not the only reason. I've had this one written since I started using the third person POV and have been dying to put it up. So please tell me if this fits. I won't tell you how but that's why the rest is there. Just so you know, the amount of fluff and sweetness in this is enough to suffocate you and rot out your teeth out. Some of you may cry… but that's okay. Enjoy! And know that I appreciate all the reviews that you all leave. (I might jump up in the air when I see them in my inbox…) Anyway, love you all and tell me what you think of this chapter! (It's my favorite!)**_

It was warm for the beginning of October so the students had gathered outside to enjoy the glorious Sunday afternoon. The students were finally caught up and the year was going well. As well as can be expected for sixth years in Hogwarts, anyway. It was one of the few moments they had to themselves, and the trio was determined to relax. Harry had even finished all his homework... Well, he finished his homework so he could have more time with Hermione. At least he'd actually done his work. He just loved it when she would bite her lip trying to figure something out and the way strands of her hair found their way out of the messy bun she had put it in. She really was beautiful no matter what she had done with her hair or make up or whatever she was wearing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting under their usual spot under the big tree by the lake. Harry was watching Hermione read her book from his spot lying on the ground. Ron was on his stomach, reading a Quidditch magazine and Lavender was staring at him dreamily. It seemed that Ron had forgiven him for loving Hermione as soon as Lavender became his girlfriend because they were content to just sit in each other's presence. Harry found himself watching Hermione's hands turn the pages of the tome on her lap. She had delicate fingers. That was the only part of her he could really see besides the top of her head. She would pull a portion of the pages away from the rest and let them go. Harry knew it was because she liked the feel of the pages against her fingers. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He could fill a book on the things her loved about her. It would be a very large book, he decided.

"Oi! You stupid squid!" Ron shouted bringing them out of their silence and drawing their attention or in Lavender's case surprising her. Ron was getting up and running after the squid that had just squirted the redhead with a jet of water. This wasn't the best thing to do because he got hit with another, larger jet of water. Harry started laughing at his friend for his place on the ground, and he could tell that Hermione was trying and failing to hold in her laughter. Lavender, however, was gushing and concerned for her boyfriend. "Bloody thing… Stop laughing!" Ron's face was turning slowly redder as Harry and Hermione laughed even more. "Yeah, alright then, laugh…" Ron said dejected after a few more indignant shouts. "I'm going to change…" He grumbled as their laughter died down and he walked away with Lavender at his heels trying to console her boyfriend and glaring back them whenever she got the chance.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled at her. He patted the grass next to him and was happy to see she was moving over to lie down next to him. When she was settled with her head on his chest and an arm around his stomach, he said, "I think that squid fancies Ron…"

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

Harry smiled and sighed. "It's a bit on the improbable side, isn't it? Besides, Lavender might kill it." he said chuckling slightly and grinning as Hermione laughed against his chest. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It's a nice day…"

"It is…" Hermione sighed. "I kind of wish Fleur were here…" Harry sighed and nodded against her hair. Good Godric, her scent was intoxicating… There was a long moment of silence in which Harry was sure he was going to snog her senseless if she didn't say or do something. Harry wondered how much longer he would be able to resist the temptation; one of these days he was going to snap and risk it all. "There have been a few rumors going around the school…"

"Really? About who?" Harry asked as his breath hitched while Hermione moved her hand from his side to his chest. He really hoped she wouldn't do that again; it was arousing and it tickled him at the same time. Arousing because of how slow her hand moved; she was practically drawing patterns across his abdomen.

"Us…" she said sheepishly.

"Us as in the three of us?" Harry asked knowing all too well what she meant.

Hermione sighed and Harry could practically feel her roll her eyes at him. "No, the two of us," Hermione said. She seemed nervous.

Harry swallowed hard. He had an idea about where this was going and he was scared that he would lose her friendship. "What kind of rumors?" he asked. He knew he was prolonging the inevitable talk. He just didn't want to have that now.

"The romantic kind," Hermione said. There was a tense silence for a moment, and Harry decided not to say anything. "Harry?"

"Yeah," he choked out. His throat had gone dry and he knew if she asked he would tell her. He didn't want her to ask.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hermione asked turning to face him. She had a light blush on her cheeks and Harry found himself trapped in a web of beauty.

Harry cleared his throat and whispered because it was the only way his voice would sound normal, "What do you want me to say?" He hoped to God and Merlin that she wouldn't say, 'the truth.'

"I want you to tell me what you think about it…" Hermione said in the same whisper.

'_Damnit…'_ Harry closed his eyes. He had to say something. He sighed and said, "I think that it doesn't change anything…" It didn't change anything. He still loved her and he always would. He would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world, no matter what happened. He would still cherish her like a dying man cherishes his last breath. She was his world, and if something happened to her he would go crazy or die. Probably die.

Hermione nodded slowly, as if trying to read him. Then she rolled over in the grass and pulled him so that he was partially on top of her with an arm around her waist and his face hovering over hers. "So, I can still cuddle with you whenever I want?" she asked, her voice taking on a playful, flirty tone.

Harry laughed and said in an equally playful tone but holding a deeper meaning than Hermione did, "Whenever you want, love…" Harry realized what he had just said and rolled off of her to lay on his stomach with his head in his arms. _'You're an idiot, Potter! You keep doing things like that and she'll hate you forever!'_

He heard Hermione laugh under her breath and turned his head to look at her. "You've called me that before…" she said moving towards him. He waited for her to hit him and was surprised when she settled herself half on top him. Her face was burrowed into the middle of his back and she has an arm around his waist while one of her legs was intertwined with the lower half of one of his.

Harry sighed in content and resignation. There was nowhere he'd rather be, but now he'd have to tell her. "Yes, I have…" he trailed off.

There was a slightly awkward pause, but Hermione whispered, "You fancy me, don't you?"

Harry gasped and swallowed hard. "Between you and me, it's a bit more than fancy." He felt her stiffen and hoped she wouldn't pull away. He wanted to stay like that forever and he didn't want her to hate him. If she did, he'd probably never stop loving her. No matter what.

"How much is 'a bit more?'" Hermione asked in a strange whisper. It was almost as if she wanted it to be more, but she was scared.

Harry sighed shakily, "'Mione, I… you… promise you won't hate me… and even if you don't feel the same way, please," Harry's voice became croaky, "please, just let us stay friends, like we always have been…"

She didn't hesitate, "I promise."

Harry sagged with relief and said, "I think I started to fancy you last year, but I ignored it or I didn't realize it or something… This summer I… well, I realized that I was in love with you. It was under the oak tree," he said, remembering when he had said this that night at the Burrow. "I know I'm not very good at this type of thing, and I don't expect you to love me back, but I do love you. A lot, actually. More than you'll ever know and more than I'll ever be able to put into words. I don't know exactly when it started, but it happened… The only thing I can do is ask you not to hate me… because, 'Mione, I can't live without you in my life."

He felt her slide up his body and felt his breath catch in his throat. He shivered in pleasure, wishing he could feel that every morning when he woke up and every night before he fell asleep. When she started to whisper in his ear, he couldn't help but turn his head toward her. "I could never hate you, Harry…" she whispered. Harry shivered again trying his hardest to resist the urge to kiss her until his brain turned to mush. "I… Somewhere along the way, I've started to love you too. I have no idea how much but I know it's growing every day." There was a pause as she took a deep breath, her nose barely brushing against his neck.

Harry flipped over in her hold and then pinned her to the ground, falling in love with her surprised gasp. "You have no idea how tempting you are," he mumbled in a husky tone, "and you go and do something like that… I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back." His nose was skimming her jaw and her shivers told him what she wanted. "This whole year, I've had to stop from pushing you into a broom closet and snogging you until neither of us can breathe," he still had that husky voice and he enjoyed the way she gripped his shoulders as he whispered in her ear.

"Well, you don't have to hold back anymore…" Hermione whispered. Without warning, their lips met. Slowly at first and growing more desperate as they stayed connected. Harry nibbled on her bottom lip causing her mouth to open in acceptance and they kissed passionately. He slowed their passion by sucking sensuously on her tongue causing her to moan into his mouth. Her moan traveled through his body, adding to the coiling spring at the base of his stomach.

Hermione broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against the side of his smiling at the dazed expression he had plastered on his face. "I love you…" she whispered.

Harry grinned, kissed her on the nose, and said, "I love you, too. So much." He watched her expression turn to one of complete bliss and excitement and love. "Say it again?" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you."

"Again?"

A soft laugh. "Harry…"

"Please?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you… I love you. More than anything in the world."

"I love, love, love you. I… There're just… not enough words! I- you… Say it again?" he pleaded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Harry…" There was a pause and then, "I love you, now stop asking." She felt Harry grin and sighed closing her eyes to bask in the joy and contentedness of the moment. She rolled them over so that her head was pillowed on his chest. She grinned and said, "Harry…"

"Yeah?" he sighed. He was happy. This woman was his life, his breath, his everything…

"I love you…" she said shyly. "Will _you_ say it again?"

Harry laughed at her and weaved a hand into her hair. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" he looked down into her eyes where they were watching him from her place on his chest, a place that he would claim to have always been hers; it housed his heart after all. "I'm in love with you, you know… I want to wake up to your face, your voice, you… every morning. I want to fall asleep to the feel of you in my arms… surrounding me. I want to own a house with you somewhere in the country and have children. Children with light brown, uncontrollable hair and green eyes who love flying or hate it or something. Children that have a miniature library in their bed rooms and have bursts of accidental magic that are bizarre and spectacular," Harry said, desperately hoping that he hadn't scared her off. "I want to lie in bed with you all day when it's raining and wrestle or do nothing until the kids come in wanting breakfast but forget about being hungry because someone starts a tickle fight. I want to love you like no one's ever dared to love anyone ever before because it feels like I can…" He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, seemingly unaware that Hermione had propped herself up on his chest and was staring at him like she'd never seen him as clearly as she has in this moment. Right here, now. "I want to stand with you as we send our children off to Hogwarts and cry because we're not ready for them to leave. I want to watch as you become the greatest healer this world has ever seen and be able to say that that woman is amazing and has my support and I probably would have died without her years ago…" Harry looked at her, tears dancing in her eyes like fireflies on the warmest summer night, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I want to make a future with you, Hermione…"

She closed her eyes letting a few tears fall and kissed his palm tenderly a few times. "That sounds like a lot more than being your girlfriend," she whispered tenderly. She bent down over his face and left a few soft, slow, sensual, lingering kisses on his lips.

"I think you can handle it," Harry sighed, smiling.

Hermione smiled. She was still hovering over his face staring lovingly at him as she whispered, "I _know_ I can." They sealed the promise with a kiss, a kiss that Harry would claim was the sweetest, most passionate kiss they ever shared, at least until they got married.


	29. Late Nights and Early Mornings

_**Author's note: Okay… I wish I had a really good excuse to give you for this one, but the truth is that writer's block is a bitch and this is draft seven of this chapter. I was stuck and couldn't move forward so I took a break and explored another fandom all the while making outlines for this… I apologize for the long pause, I hope this hasn't deterred you guys from reading… I was threatened to update, so here it is… it's a bit short but I was stuck and frustrated and wanted you guys to have something even if it kind of sucks… seriously guys, I'm really sorry…**_

Harry grinned as he woke on Monday morning. Hermione loved him. Hermione loved him! She loved him and now they were together. They were together and Harry was even happier than he was before. Nothing could ruin his good mood today!

He made his way into the Common Room and stopped on the stairs as he saw Hermione waiting for him. His grin turned into a tender smile as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Hey, love," he greeted with a light chuckle.

"Morning, Harry…" Hermione greeted with a pinkish blush coloring her cheeks.

He made his way to her, ignoring the gathering crowd in the room, and pulled her to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and whispered, "I love you…"

Hermione pulled back, stood on her toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Harry laughed happily and just looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. Her eyes were that delicious shade of chocolate that made him want to drown in her gaze, and she was looking at him with the softest expression of love and affection that he never knew she would direct at him. The freckles that stretched across her nose only added to her beauty… He kissed her on the nose and grinned at her soft laugh.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Hermione suggested. Harry just grinned at her and followed her out of the portrait hole.

Harry was still grinning as she led him into the Great Hall. They sat in their usual spot just like every other day. What was different was that when Hermione started putting food on her plate, Harry just stared at her. "What?" Hermione asked confused when she caught him looking at her.

Harry smiled tenderly at her, "You're just so beautiful…" Hermione blushed causing Harry to chuckle. "You look even more beautiful when you blush! I didn't think that was possible!"

Hermione blushed even more and buried her face in his shoulder. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious!" he chuckled. Suddenly he sobered and whispered into her hair, "You get more beautiful every time I look at you…"

Hermione looked up at him and placed a short, soft kiss on his lips, surprising him. She sighed and whispered into neck, "Do you even try to be this sweet?"

Harry blinked, confused. "I just tell you the truth," he said.

Hermione grinned and shook her head fondly at him. "Eat some breakfast, and then we'll head to potions, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said, staring at her for a moment longer. When Ron and Lavender sat down across from them, Harry smiled kindly at them. Ron looked annoyed at being dragged over to them but Harry ignored that.

"Is it true?" Lavender asked staring intently at the both of them.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked not looking up from the book she had just pulled out of her bag.

Lavender rolled her eyes and said, "That you and Harry are going out, of course!" she had said this rather loud, causing the people nearest to them to lean in interested.

Hermione sighed causing Harry to grin at her. She glanced at him and tried to look away but she held his eyes and smiled exasperatedly at him. "Yeah, we are…" she said softly yet proudly as her eyes never left his.

"How long?" Parvati interrupted leaning in closer from her place next to Lavender.

"Since yesterday," Harry said. He still sort of thought it was a dream, but he knew better. This was real and he was happy and she was all he needed.

Life continued on normally, with the occasional lesson with Dumbledore, until the end of October in a perfect haze and a slow moving relationship was sparked between Harry and Hermione. Although, they had to work to keep it slow moving. Every day the two of them would walk to their classes together, go to lunch together, sit in the common room together, and just generally be together whenever possible. Spending time together whenever possible led to some comprising positions on the Common Room sofa very late at night when they were supposed to be doing homework according to Hermione.

One night in particular, had just started out as cuddling on the couch, their homework totally done. That went out the window as Hermione, who was lying on Harry's chest, had started drawing nonsensical patterns on it with her fingertips. This caused Harry to open his eyes and look at her. At first it was innocent staring, but soon enough his focus became those fingertips and where else they could be teasing his skin. Now, Harry being a responsible, hot-blooded young man grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips placing a kiss to those very tempting fingertips. "You keep doing that, love, and we'll be here for a while doing something that the first years shouldn't see…" he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, eyes resting on his as he licked them in anticipation. "What if that's what I want?" she asked surprising him with her boldness.

Without waiting another second, he closed the gap between their lips attacking hers almost violently. She really had no idea how much she affected him. Before he could think about it, he had flipped them over and was pressed into her, lightly trapping her but allowing her to move. He deepened the kiss causing her to moan and him to shiver at the sound. He _made_ her make that sound… He was always so amazed that he was actually kissing her… the slow strokes of his tongue moving their passion from a raging fire to a slow burn. He was content to stay like that, drowning in the taste of her when, suddenly, she moved her hands from his shoulders; one went into his hair and the other ventured downwards. He gasped and moved to her neck. This was new; she usually stuck to his back and hair. He kissed her neck moving downward toward the hollow of her throat, a place he knew she was sensitive. In retaliation to the light kisses and nips he was giving her, she lightly scraped her nails along his scalp eliciting a moan from him. The hand she had on his chest moved downwards on its own accord and slipped under his shirt and jumper, almost desperate to feel his skin.

When he felt her hand on his stomach, he growled low in his throat and bit the skin where her shoulder and neck met a bit harder than he meant causing her to involuntarily buck her hip into his. They both broke away gasping at the sudden contact and looked at each other for a moment before Harry realized that one of his hands was attached to her breast. With a muttered apology he removed his hand and scolded himself internally for what he'd done.

"Tha- that's alright…" Hermione replied somewhat breathless.

Harry nodded and glanced at her, the firelight was playing off her features catching him by surprise, as it always did, how beautiful she was. Without realizing what he was doing, he placed a kiss on her forehead then her eyelids and her nose. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He asked. He continued without waiting for a reply, "One day after Voldemort's gone and we have our own place and we're sitting on the couch like this, the firelight making you glow like the sun, at the perfect moment, I'm going to ask you to marry me…"

Hermione smiled at him, as she usually did when he told her about the future. "No big fancy proposal?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nah," he said, "you wouldn't like that as much, I don't think…" He stared into her eyes and traced the back of his hand down her cheek. "A nice quiet evening in, you know, a nice dinner at home, candles, you, and me… that's all we really need."

She smiled tenderly and grinned at him with that loving expression that she so often used for him. She kissed him softly and flipped them so she was on top again snuggling into his chest and pulling the blanket over them with a yawn. "I love you, Harry, more than anything…"

Harry yawned and then said, "I love you more 'an tha'…"

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione told him.

He looked at her and replied in all seriousness, "You're my everything…" and he fell asleep to the feel of her heart beating against his, feeling complete for the first time in quite a while. When Harry woke, Hermione was sleeping on top of him her lips parted slightly. She looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her, but he knew she would get mad at him if he just left her on the couch. Placing a gentle, loving kiss to her forehead he shook her shoulder softly and whispered her name. A yawn alerted him to her waking and he suddenly had another vision of what the future might be. They would be lying in bed in the early morning light just staring and whispering their love to each other. All the while caressing any part of the other that they could reach. He wanted this to happen. He wanted to have a future with her. He wanted to grow old with her right next to him on that journey and the one he was on now. The future was waiting for them, and for the first time in a while, as the soft sunlight of early morning shone on their figures like a blanket of pure gold, that he would live that long.


	30. Some Good Days Just go Bad

_**Author's note: Alright, here's a new one! It's a bit short, but I'm proud of it. I'm very glad that you guys liked the last one and are happy you don't hate me for that absence (but some of you might so I hope I can make up for it…). This chapter came a bit easier than the last one because I knew what I wanted out of it. Also, I've gotten into Doctor Who, particularly the Tennant era, so if you're interested there might be a few fics in that category later on. (Possibly a Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover if anyone's interested… [I've already kind of started, but you don't really need to know that].) Anyway, enjoy and feel free to comment on the above idea… Really, please do, I like to know what you guys want/think!**_

It was the day before Halloween and the students of Hogwarts, years three and up, were getting ready for a day in Hogsmede. Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room waiting for their girls, as Ron was fond of referring to them. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron groaned in impatience. Harry didn't mind waiting. He just wanted to spend time with Hermione walking the streets and going into book stores to search for another not so commonly found volume about ancient runes.

He looked up just in time to meet eyes with her and grin. He had the feeling that everything just stopped as it often did when he looked at her. "Hello, love," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips. He was still blown away by the fact that he could do that.

"Hi…" she blushed prettily. "Come on, we're going to be late!" she said pulling him out of the Common Room.

"Late?" Ron called after them as he followed at a slower pace with Lavender. "Late for what? We're going to Hogsmede!" Harry laughed and ran ahead with Hermione ready to face the day.

Harry loved the feel of Hermione's hand in his. It felt like a part of him was missing if she wasn't holding his hand. He could see himself still holding it years from now watching their children ride off on the train to Hogwarts… The thought made him pull her to a stop and hug her tightly. He was going to have a family with this woman. This was what he wanted to do… He wanted to have a family and grow old with her and everything his parent's didn't get to do. He'd do it for them, and more importantly, he'd do it for Hermione and their future family.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked into his shoulder.

He pulled back grinning with a light in his eyes she'd never really seen before. "Yeah…" he sighed. "Come on, we've got books to buy!" He laughed along with her and slipped his arm around her waist to hold her close.

Predictably, Hermione spent hours and hours in the book store. Harry didn't mind though; he liked to watch her whenever he could. She was brilliant. At the moment, she was standing near the ancient rune section of the store with a book in hand. She was leafing through the pages of a particularly thick volume when she looked up at him and saw him watching her. She grinned at him and went back to her search. He could see them doing this after Hogwarts, going to Diagon Alley sitting in Flourish and Blotts for hours on end searching for what she needed.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ready, Harry?" she asked.

With a grin he stole the books from her arms and brought them to the clerk. He paid for the books with Hermione protesting. He just raised his eyebrows at her and said, "You'll buy us lunch, all right, love?" When he was sure that she approved, they shrunk the bag, left, and made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone," Hermione said as they seated themselves at a table in the corner.

Harry thought for a moment pushing his shepherd's pie around on his plate. "Umm… I don't think I have something I haven't told you…" He was lying, of course. She knew it and so did he.

"Harry…" she sighed.

That was all it took. She only had to say his name and his resolve broke. The fact that he would do anything for her, anything at all, flashed brightly in his mind. With a sigh he looked her in the eyes and said as quietly as he was able, "Before I got my Hogwarts letter, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs…"

For a moment he though she wasn't going to make a big deal about it, but then he saw her pause beside him. "Harry… what did you say?" she asked slightly bewildered.

He sighed. He was completely comfortable talking to Hermione, which was why he mentioned it in the first place, but he didn't really want to talk about this. "Before Hogwarts, I slept in a cupboard under that stairs," he said not looking at her.

"Under the stairs…" she repeated. Suddenly, he had an arm full of Hermione and a face full of hair. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her sob silently against him. "Harry, no matter what, I'm going to… do something to them for all they put you through!" She said this with that determined voice she would usually get when doing homework.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter! They just-" he started. He had no idea what he was going to say. They were terrible people, and he hated them…

"Just what?" Hermione bit out. "They treat you like dirt, Harry! I'm not going to apologize for hating them because of what they did to the person I love most!"

"I'm not asking you to," Harry said wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her hair before asking, "I'm the person you love most?" he asked with a winning grin.

"Honestly," she said rolling her eyes, but they were shining and she was smiling. The sight caused his breath to catch. He loved the way she lit up every time she said she loved him or he told her, which was quite often. He pulled her in for a kiss and practically melted when she responded. He was right when he said that she would be the one turning his mind to liquid; she knew she did it to him too.

He pulled back and was about to pull her in again when there was an explosion. A huge explosion that shook the ground. And screaming.

It happened in a flash, the teachers appearing out of nowhere and rushing toward the emergency. Harry looked at Hermione with a desperate expression. He had to do something.

"Harry, no!" she exclaimed grabbing onto his arm.

"Hermione, I have to help!" he said trying to pull away.

She pulled him back and held him to her desperately, "NO! It's not safe! Harry, just come on, please!" He was about to refuse again when she said, "I'm not losing you, Harry Potter! If you go, so am I!"

He looked at her for a long moment, like he was judging her. His expression turned into one of acceptance and started dragging them away from the disaster. They were almost clear of Hogsmede when a Death Eater appeared in front of them. They both pulled their wands in an instant and simultaneously sent two blasting spells at him that he wouldn't be able to block at the same time. Harry and Hermione started an unrehearsed bombardment of spells, complementing each other, taking up the slack when the other was distracted by his attacks which was often. Spells were flying in every direction, and all Harry could think about was if Hermione got hurt he would rip this man apart with his bare hands. In the end they managed to bind the unnamed Death Eater in a coil of rope. They were unsure which one cast that spell and to them it didn't matter; they were a team, a unit.

Professor McGonagall came to their side when the man had been brought down. "Why is it always you?" she sighed. She became professional immediately, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, get to the school at once! To the Hospital Wing" She paused. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for protecting the school!"

Harry met Hermione's eyes gravely and grabbed her hand rushing back to the school.

Later that night, after they found out that there would be no more visits to Hogsmede and that only one person was hurt, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Common Room.

"Blimey…" Ron said. "They never told us who was hurt…"

Hermione, who was sitting in Harry's lap refusing to let go of him, replied, "It looked like Luna…"

"Yeah," Harry said. He remembered the telling blonde hair that was showing from the other end of the Wing. After a while, Ron bade them goodnight. "You all right?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her and there was no way he was letting her go right now.

She buries her face in his chest and sighed, "Yeah… are you?" Her voice was shaky and Harry just pulled her closer. He didn't respond. He knew they were safe, but today, after the running and the battle, he realized how close he came to losing her. "Harry?"

"I just keep thinking about what would've happened if that Death Eater had hurt you…" he sighed. "I would've killed him, Hermione. If he hurt you, I would've killed him."

"Harry…" She starts.

"I would have," he said. "I can't lose you…"

She sighed. "I would've too… if he hurt you…"

He pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over them and burrowed them under it. They were completely covered in the blanket, using it like a shield against the world. They told each other secrets that they never dared to tell anyone. The cocoon they were in blocked out the rest of the world and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep. They were found like that in the morning, curled around each other with smiles on their faces. It almost seemed like the attack never happened…

Hermione woke and looked up at Harry's smiling face. She was happy like this, and he was too. They could do this. She settled back into the curve of his body and thought, _'We're ready for whatever this year will throw at us, and we'll face it together.'_


	31. Mornings in Worry and Protective Nights

_**Author's Note: Okay, so… long time no see? And I'm so sorry for that you guys! I've been away for a really long time! And I never meant to be! This story's been getting a lot of attention lately, and I kept saying I was going to come back to it but I kept getting distracted! But here I am! And here's an extremely short chapter! I kind of hate it… but I wanted you guys to have something! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! If you guys can ever forgive me… Well, I love all of you guys! I hope you haven't given up on me!**_

Harry was watching Hermione as they walked to the Hospital Wing to visit Luna, who had, in fact, been the one that was injured in Hogsmede. Harry had wanted to see her and make sure she was okay, so he mentioned it at breakfast. She was walking fast in hat worried way she had when one of her friends was hurt. And, Harry thought, even though she didn't really like Luna because of her odd ideas, she was still worried for the girl. He loved that she was so compassionate, but then again he just loved her.

Neville had agreed to go with them, Ron said he'd be by later, and Ginny had gone ahead of them, worried for her friend.

Luna was sitting up in bed as Ginny sat next to her when they arrived. She was staring out the window but looked at them smiling when she heard them approach. Before any of them could open their mouths to ask if she was all right, she said in her normal dreamy voice, "I'm all right. It was just a stunner, but it was powerful. They wanted to make sure it wasn't dark magic. You can send your Stumples away now…"

"Stumples?" Neville asked the pressing question on everyone's mind.

"They feed off of worry," she sighed. "You have quite a lot around your ears, Neville."

Harry grinned at the confused looks on everyone's faces, "I'm glad you're okay, Luna."

"Me too," she said. "That you're okay, I mean. I saw you two fighting, and I wasn't sure if you had made it out without being hurt."

"We're okay, just a few cuts and bruises," Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and holding on tight.

Harry smiled at their clasped hands, stroking her thumb with his. He loved that he could hold her hand. He could do it before, but it never really meant the same thing as it did now. Now it meant safety and love, while before it was frightened children and panicked moments. He was sure, that would still happen, but he liked this new leisurely hand holding. It made him feel like they belonged, like their hands were made to clasp one another's.

"When are they letting you out?" Neville asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione raised a brow at Harry when she saw this. He just shrugged at her with a small grin.

"Later today," she sighed. "I would be terribly bored if you all hadn't thought to visit."

"Of course we'd visit, Luna!" Hermione said smiling softly. "We're your friends."

Luna grinned widely at them but didn't say anything. Neville started a conversation about the mysterious Stumples, asking what they looked like. They spent a good hour and a half talking and laughing before they were kicked out by the Madame Pomfrey. In good spirits, now that they knew Luna was not mortally wounded, they went out to spend a few hours on the grounds.

Harry dragged Hermione away from the others to have a few moments alone with her. He sat on the ground and pulled her down so that she was sitting between his legs facing away from him as she rested against him. "You know, for being someone who's never had a girlfriend before, you're quite good at it…" she sighed as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I just want to be close to you," he shrugged. The look she gave him indicated that she like his answer and he made a contented sound as she shifted closer to him. He couldn't wait to have a family with her. She'd be a great mother; logical but loving. Good thing to be, because he'd just love having kids and be a total pushover and she'd have to discipline them. She'd insist that he'd have to too, so he'd have to toughen up, he supposed. They'd look like her but have his nose or eyes or hair, although he hoped they wouldn't. Their hair would be a disaster, he decided. He grinned at the thought.

"Something's going to happen this year isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Probably," Harry sighed pulling her back against him. "But we have each other, so I think we'll be all right."

"You're so different," she laughed disbelievingly. "Last year you we're doom and gloom and loneliness, but now you're hope and love and togetherness…"

"Well, I didn't know I loved you last year," he said simply. "Before I knew I loved you, it was going to be the same thing, but probably worse… I lost Sirius, but you helped with all the letters over the summer… and then I realized it at the Burrow…"

She nodded against him and didn't say anything more. She just let the warmth of his body seep into her bones. She loved that they could be like this, even when the world was going to hell and Death Eaters were attacking, they could just hold each other and everything was okay for a while.

The next few days went by somberly as the professors and students recovered from the attack. Harry kept Hermione as close as possible whenever he could and she just let him. Malfoy was seen smirking at them more than usual but Harry usually got rid of him with a glare or a silent snarl over Hermione's shoulder or behind her back.

Of course, his nightmares doubled, and Hermione insisted that he got as much sleep as possible. Harry let her worry but after a week his nightmares all but disappeared, and things were back to normal, except that there were now Aurors in the school at all times. He was tempted to get them to arrest Malfoy, but Hermione insisted that it was a stupid idea. He'd let her win that one, but he still thought about it sometimes.

One day in late November, they were resting after an extremely long day of Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms. Harry was lying on the couch, his head in Hermione's lap as she stroked his hair. She seemed to be doing it absentmindedly so he didn't bother her. She looked exhausted, he noticed.

"Hey," he said softly tugging on her arm. She looked down and then shifted so that she was lying next to him with her head on his chest. "You look very tired…"

She nodded, "Long day, homework last night." Her voice was a sleepy whisper as she snuggled into his side.

"You should rest," he whispered to her. He loved moments like this; she was sleepy and didn't want to move so she just cuddled up to him. He loved the feel of her body against his and even though most of the time it was less than… appropriate. That was normal though, or at least Hermione said it was. So really, he supposed, that it was normal because Hermione's always right.

He looked at her, smiling as he saw she was drooling on his chest. He loved her so much that he was sure he'd burst with it one day. It was like a fountain, filling him with feelings he'd never felt before and then releasing them in huge waves of happiness and love and all those good feelings he had around Hermione. There was nothing in the world he loved as much as her, and he would never let anyone take her away from him. If it ever happened he'd rip the person responsible to bits and feed them to Fang.

For now, he just held her close and let her dribble on his shoulder because he still had her. She was an angel. His angel. And he would stop at nothing to keep her. He watched over her as she slept, only falling asleep as the last person filed out of the common room and his eyes would no longer stay open. He fell asleep with a tight grip on her waist and her hand over his heart, where it belonged.


End file.
